


Familiar stranger.

by Bristol



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bristol/pseuds/Bristol
Summary: Lexa has been madly in love with Clarke since she was six but the blonde never returned her affections. One year ago, shortly after her sixteenth birthday Lexa had a breakdown and her step mom Indra thought it best if she go to England for a year and stay with her sire.After witnessing the horror of Lexa's breakdown and dealing with the aftermath of her own actions Clarke is not surprised when Lexa blocks her on social media and refuses to return any of her calls.Now, nearly one year later and a few days shy of her seventeenth birthday, Lexa returns home with a new attitude and a newfound enthusiasm for life. How will the group dynamics change when a familiar stranger returns to the pack?Follow Lexa on this journey of self discovery. For once in her life, she is living life to the fullest. Oh and Clarke will learn that having something extra between you legs doesn't make you special; 'dick' is disposable, right? This is an Omega-centric fic.DONT @ WITH THE HATE, KEEP THAT FOR YOUR MOTHERS!- PS. I LOVE ALL THE COMMENTS FROM PEOPLE THAT ARE NOT DEALING WITH UNDIAGNOSED MENTAL DISORDERS; REVIEWS ARE AN AUTHORS LIFE BLOOD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, you can clearly see I don't care if you hate what I write. If I had nuts I would tell you to kiss em ;) Good day!

Lexa smiles as the sun kisses her face. Her crisp white air force one sneakers grace the sidewalk as she walks. The school looks different than she remembers, a new paint job and extra parking spaces. Lexa removes her earbuds and walks into the building. She strolls past students in the corridor and ignores the stares and whispers. She manages to make it to the principal's office without having to utter a single word. 

The receptionist looks up at her from her desk and smiles brightly. "Take a seat, Lexa."

Lexa beams at the woman and flashes her a huge grin. "Thank you, Rachel."

Lexa puts her earbuds back in and sits down. She removes her phone from her pocket and flicks through her photo gallery. Her cousin Juanie forced her to take most of the pictures and video's, and she was instantly thankful that he did. 

*11 months earlier*

"Why so glum cousin?"

Lexa looks up from her textbook and smiles at the Beta. "I don't feel good today." 

Juanie frowns and sits down beside the Omega. "I can give you peace of mind, but you have to give me a piece of your mind first."

Lexa smirks and closes the book. Juanie was always saying some deep shit like this, and it fascinated her to no end. "You want me to talk to you?"

The caramel-skinned man smiles and nods his head. "Yes, it doesn't have to be anything deep. Just talk, cousin, and don't stop."

Lexa smirks. "Okay, so I think I should start with Clarke."

**

"Lexa!"

Lexa jumps up in her seat, and her earbuds fall onto her chest. 

Rachel was standing up over her desk, smiling at her playfully. "You can go in now."

Lexa shoves the earbuds into her pocket and hurries to the office door, she knocks once and walks in. 

"Proper etiquette suggests you should wait until you are told to ender before coming into a private space."

Lexa rolls her eyes and slumps down in the chair. "Do you want me to walk out and come back in?"

"No."

Lexa leans back in the chair and glares at the woman. "Are you going to say anything else, Indra?"

Indra allows a subtle smirk to her lips. "You didn't come home, where are you staying?"

Lexa taps her knee anxiously. "Monty picked me up from the airport, and I slept at his house."

Indra sighs heavily and removes her glasses. "Is there a reason why you didn't inform me about your flight schedule or why you thought it was acceptable not to come home!"

Lexa watches Indra closely. "Every time I call the house, you are busy, it was easier to get Monty to pick me up."

Indra's eyes darken, and she leans forward in her chair. "Don't bullshit me, Lexa. We spoke on Friday night; you had ample time to tell me you were flying in on Sunday night!"

Lexa slums her shoulders in defeat. Indra was right, of course, she could have told her, she didn't want to though. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Indra snorts. "Since when do you apologise?"

Lexa smirks and straightens up in the chair. "Since I went to England for a year and I grew the fuck up."

Indra nods her head in approval. "So it went well then?"

Lexa laughs softly. "I have a brother, his name is Odin, and he is two years older than me."

Indra's eyes widen. "A brother?"

"Yes, he is blonde."

Indra shakes her head. "Seriously?"

Lexa pulls her phone out and quickly searches for the best picture of her brother Odin. "Here, see for yourself." 

Indra takes the phone and gawks in surprise. It was a picture of Lexa standing outside of a store called 'Tesco'; a young man stands behind her with one arm hanging over her shoulder in a protective posture. The boy was lighter-skinned than Lexa with brown freckles on his cheeks that lead to his crown, where a perfectly sculpted blonde afro adorned his head. "Are his eyes green?"

Lexa smiles. "Hazel."

Indra hands the phone back. "He is a handsome young man."

"Yes and he knows it."

Indra smiles playfully. "He is unique and visually pleasing to the eye."

Indra removes a file from her drawer and hands it to Lexa. "You need to get each teacher to sign this document, I can then send it to Trikru college administration, and they will hopefully accept this along with your British GCSE results as evidence as to why you are capable of sustaining college courses at seventeen."

Lexa nods and collects the file. "So, are we done here?"

Indra stands up. "Yes."

Lexa smirks at the woman's nervous demeanour as she approaches, she pulls the startled Beta into a fierce embrace. "I missed you too."

Indra holds onto her for a moment longer. "You took a piece of my heart with you when you left; it feels good to have it back."

Lexa pulls away and stares at Indra through evolved eyes. "Anything I have done to hurt you, I apologise."

Indra's eyes soften, and she brings her hand up to stroke Lexas cheek. "We both said things we regret."

Lexa backs up. "I love you, mom."

Indra freezes, Lexa had never called her that, they had been a family for eleven years, but this was the first time she said it. "I love you to Lexie."

Lexa smirks at the childhood nickname and leaves the room. She waves at Rachel on the way out of reception and slips her earbuds back in. She had nearly made it to the exit when a firm hand on her arm stops her from crossing the threshold.

"Lexa?"

Lexa smiles at the boy and removes her earbuds. "Hi, Murphy!"

The Beta smiles and pulls her into a quick hug. "Oh my god, I can't believe you are back!"

Lexa smiles. "Me either."

Murphy chuckles and follows Lexa out the door. "Are you not taking classes?"

"No. I'm trying to get enrolled in a college course that starts in a few weeks."

Murphy frowns. "Why?"

Lexa's phone vibrates, and she takes it out. "While I was in England I went to school, I took part in the exams at the end of the year, so my mom is arguing that I shouldn't need to do a senior year as long as I take an entry exam for college and pass."

Murphy sighs. "Great, so now I have to go another year without you in class, this sucks!"

Lexa smirks at the agitated man. "Sorry, bro!"

Murphy rolls his eyes and points towards the parking lot. "Blondie just pulled up."

Lexa smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm over Clarke."

Murphy eyes her suspiciously. "You have loved her since we were six Lexa; I struggle to see how one year away would change that."

Lexa scowls at Murphy. "Have you ever loved someone who never loved you back, Murphy?"

Murphy turns his gaze back to Lexa. "No, I have never loved anyone."

"I love Clarke, but I'm not in love with her, not anymore."

Murphy opens his mouth to reply but closes it just as quickly when the group of girls approach them. 

"Lexa!"

Lexa smiles as Raven runs into her arms. "Hi, Raven."

Raven hugs her, pulls back and scans her body. "Damn Lexie, you look good!"

Lexa smiles at the Alpha. "Thank you."

Octavia pulls her into a hug and also gives her a quick look over. "What are they putting in the water in England, you look amazing!"

Lexa chuckles softly. "I know."

Clarke scoffs at Lexa. "Full of confidence I see."

Lexa allows her gaze to fall on the blondes, and for the first time in eleven years, when green meets blue, she feels nothing. "Why shouldn't I be confident, Clarke? I grew up, filled out in all the right places."

Raven shakes her head rapidly as she scans the omegas frame again. "You sure did, grow up."

Lexa smiles at Raven and walks past the group. "I have to get this paperwork signed; I will catch up with everyone later."

Murphy nods his head and walks off without acknowledging the other girls. As far as the Beta was concerned, he was not friends with those girls; he only tolerated their presence because of Lexa.

Octavia flips Murphy the finger and turns to Clarke. "He is so rude."

Raven starts to walk into the building. "Forget Murphy. We need to discuss Lexa. I'm still in shock."

Clarke clears her throat and glares at Raven. "She was never ugly, Ray."

Raven opens her locker and checks her class schedule. "I know that Clarke, but she was so shy and quiet. I never really noticed how beautiful she was back then."

Octavia was engrossed in her phone and missed how irritated Clarke looked. "Hopefully she will unblock all of us on Instagram."

Raven whips her head around. "She blocked us?"

Clarke exhales deeply and rolls her eyes. "Yes, about eight months ago."

Raven's brows knit together. "What the fuck did I do?"

Octavia looks up from her phone. "Nothing, she didn't want Clarke getting any updates about her life. Even Lincoln refuses to talk about her."

Raven closes her locker and glares at Clarke. "What did you do?"

Clarke moves to her locker and opens it. "I didn't do anything. She just cut me out of her life overnight."

Raven puts her books into her backpack and leans back onto the locker. "Lexa has been in love with you since we were nine Clarke, why would she suddenly remove you from her existence?"

Clarke stuffs her books in her bag and slams the locker shut. "Why don't you ask her Raven."

Raven huffs. "Why don't you ask her?"

Clarke was beginning to get agitated with the other Alpha. "I don't have time for this today Raven."

Octavia squeals in excitement. "I asked Lincoln to ask Lexa to unblock me, and she said yes. I will finally have a fellow Omega to gossip with."

Clarke slings her backpack over her shoulders and walks away quickly.

**

Clarke drives out the parking lot as quickly and as safely as possible. School had been very stressful today, and she did not want to run into Raven on the way home. The alpha curses when she notices Lexa washing her car on her driveway. She had never resented them being neighbours before, but right now she was dreading the proximity to the Omega's life. Clarke hops out the car and heads up the driveway.

"Are you not going to say anything, Clarke?"

Clarke pauses. Fuck. She turns to face the Omega. "You want me to speak to you now?"

Lexa shuts off the water hose and approaches the Alpha. "I always want to speak to you Clarke, that's part of my problem." 

Clarke is surprised my Lexa's admission. "Is that such a bad thing? We use to talk all the time, and then you ghosted on me."

Lexa looks pained but moves closer to the Alpha. "I had to do it, Clarke."

Clarke backs up towards the door. "Okay."

Lexa smiles. "We don't have to be friends Clarke, but I would like us to be able to be in the same place without awkwardness."

Clarke tenses and looks at Lexa in disbelief. "Are you serious Lex?"

"Yes Clarke, I don't want any problems."

Clarke snorts in disgust and pulls her keys from her pocket. "You are unbelievable Lex!"

Lexa follows the blonde into the house and sits down on the couch. "I may be unbelievable Clarke, but you are selfish!"

Clarke blinks in surprise and smirks darkly. "How do you figure that?"

Lexa leans back into the couch and crosses her legs. "You have always known how I feel about you, right?"

Clarke leans against the door frame. "Yes."

Lexa keeps her eyes locked on the Alpha. "Did you not think it bothered me to hear about all your sexcapades?"

Clarke allows her head to fall back against the wooden frame. "I like sex, Lex. I'm not going to apologise for that."

Lexa's eyes darken, and she stiffens slightly. "I never asked you to apologise. I want you to consider my feelings for once."

Clarke closes her eyes and silently hopes that when she opens them, Lexa has disappeared. 

"I'm not going anywhere Clarke, so open your eyes and speak."

Clarke snaps her eyes open, and she glares at Lexa in annoyance. "We grew up together, we ate together, bathed together, we did everything together. So why wouldn't I share details of my sex life with you?"

Lexa sighs in frustration. "Because I was in love with you!"

Clarke couldn't take it anymore, the pressure in her chest was building, and her Alpha demanded release. "You have always been in love with me! What changed Lexa?"

Lexa looks away and takes a deep breath. "I don't know what you are talking about Clarke!"

Clarke moves from the door and sits next to the agitated Omega. "You are lying Lex! What was it; the fact that I was having sex with all these people and none of them was you?"

Lexa sneers and straightens up. "A year ago, I probably would have run to my room and cried myself to sleep."

Clarke leans into her personal space. "And now?"

Lexa gets up and walks towards the door. "Now I don't care what you do, Clarke. I'm not in love with you anymore."

Clarke raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Lexa opens the door but pauses on her way out. "Positive. See you around Clarke."

**

*Later that night.*

Bellamy smiles as Lexa walks past him on her way out the kitchen. The usually stoic and shy Omega had transformed into a delicate flower, and the Alpha found himself attracted to her instantaneously. His eyes linger on her hips, and he wonders how good it would feel to have her underneath him, gushing slick as he filled her with his seed. He shakes his head quickly. "So, Lexa did you date while you were away?"

Clarke perks up on the table.

Lexa opens her beer and takes a quick sip. "I did actually. Nothing serious but I made some good friends for sure."

Raven walks out of the kitchen with a tray of nachos and cheese. "Okay, what are we doing tonight?"

Clarke turns to Octavia. "Where is your mom?"

Bellamy answers before the woman looks up from her phone. "She is working a late shift."

Monty pops his head out from around the kitchen doorway. "I vote we get drunk; we are celebrating Lexa's return home."

Raven smiles mischievously. "I second that vote!"

Octavia looks up at the group and frowns. "What are we voting about?"

Lexa rolls her eyes and turns to Monty. "Drinks it is."

Monty disappears back into the kitchen for a second before reappearing with a big bowl filled with punch. "I prepared this earlier because I knew we would inevitably end up drinking."

**

As the night progresses and Clarke gets drunker, she stops and takes a second to pay attention to Lexa. The girl was beautiful, and her newfound self-assuredness was endearing to her Alpha. "Lex, can we talk?"

Lexa looks up at Clarke through tipsy eyes. "Sure."

Clarke walks to the back of the house and Lexa follows her outside. "I've missed you, Lex."

Lexa smiles and sits down on the patio. "What do you want me to say?"

Clarke sits beside Lexa and takes hold of her hand. "I'm not ready for you not to be in love with me."

Lexa sighs and squeezes the hand of the Alpha gently. "I know Clarke; it's all you have ever known. It's my fault; I spoilt you emotionally."

Clarke pulls her hand away. "What does that mean?"

Lexa scoffs loudly. "It means I don't want to hear about your life Clarke, that's all I have done for eleven years, and I'm over it." 

Clarke glares at Lexa. "You make it seem as if we had a one-way friendship!"

Lexa shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "You are pretty dramatic Clarke, and trouble follows you. We always had some drama to sort out but make no mistake alpha; it was always your drama!"

Clarke leans in and captures the Omega's lips in a fierce kiss, which the girl returns with equal ferocity. Clarke pushes into Lexa until she recedes and lays back on the patio. Wild hands roam Lexas body frantically trying to expose the soft skin under her clothing.

Lexa smirks into the kiss and shoves her hand down Clarke's jeans. "You are so hard for me, Clarke."

Clarke closes her eyes and groans when Lexa takes hold of her shaft and begins to stroke the hard flesh aggressively. "Fuck."

Lexa increases her hand movements and marvels as the alphas thick shaft twitches and throbs under her fingers. "Does this feel good, Clarke?" Lexa sucks the alphas tongue into her mouth and bites down on her lips.

Clarke groans and pulls away from Lexa. She unzips her jeans and tugs them down to her knees. 

Lexa smirks mischievously at the Alpha. "Take it out."

Clarke complies and immediately frees her aching cock from the confines of her underwear. She smiles at Lexa's wide eyes. "What?"

Lexa stares at the shaft. It was darker and thicker than she expected. "It's pretty thick."

Clarke smirks and wraps her hand around the throbbing member. "Kiss it."

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "I'm not giving you a blowjob Clarke."

Clarke pumps her cock a few times. "Okay Lex, we can go upstairs instead."

Lexa shakes her head quickly. "I'm not having sex with you either."

Clarke releases her shaft and glares at Lexa in confusion. "What?!"

Lexa snakes her hand around Clarke's cock and squeezes softly. "Relax Clarke."

Clarke inhales a deep breath and glances down. Lexa trails her fingers down to the base of the shaft and twists the flesh harshly.

"Oh, God!" Clarke throws her head back and jerks her hips forward. "So good Lex."

Lexa runs her fingers over the cockhead and Clarke groans. "Are you close Clarke?"

Clarke closes her eyes and bucks her hips wildly. "Maybe."

Lexa smirks and increases the speed of her hand movement. "What do you like about sex Clarke?"

The blonde grunts and opens her eyes. "What?"

Lexa removes her hand. "Did you not hear me?"

Clarke shakes her head a few times, the fog in her brain made it hard to focus on anything other than the pressure in her cock. "What?"

Lexa smirks and runs her fingers down the base of the shaft. "What do you like about sex?"

Clarke blinks rapidly. "It feels good."

Lexa tugs on the shafts as she removes her phone from her pocket. "Something as beautiful as this should be immortalised."

Clarke stiffens slightly and tries to move away, but Lexa only increases the speed of her jerks, causing the Alpha to groan and buck into her hand. "Fuck."

Lexa smirks at the Alpha, she was so easy to manipulate when aroused, and it ignited a flame inside the omegas belly. "I would never take a picture without permission Clarke."

Clarke grunts and nods her head in approval. Her mind and body were not working in tandem at the moment; her rock hard member demanded all attention. 

The omega smiles and unblocks her phone, she slows her movements on the throbbing shaft and then lines her phone up just above the tip. 

Clarke was panting heavily. "Hurry up."

Lexa removes her hand and glares at the Alpha in annoyance "Don't blow your load on my phone, Clarke!"

Clarke was a whimpering, panting mess. Her eyes shoot open, and she snarls dangerously, her Alpha was tiring of these games. "What the fuck Lex!"

Lexa is unfazed by the alphas sudden outburst of aggressive pheromones. "Hold still; It will only take a second."

Clake huffs and her cock spasms urgently. "Hurry up!"

Lexa brings her hand down swiftly and slaps the shaft, it bounces up and down, and she fucking purrs in satisfaction. "That is so fucking sexy Clarke."

Clarke's closes her eyes, again, and throws her head back in torturous ecstasy. She shakes her head rapidly; the Alpha did not possess the ability to form sentences right now. 

Lexa takes a few pictures and shoves her phone back into her pocket. She quickly takes hold of the shaft, pulling, twisting, tugging at the solid flesh and relishing as it twitches and jerks around her fingers. Clarke was thrusting into her hand so forcefully; she shudders at the thought of how wild and aggressively the Alpha must fuck. 

Lexa was getting a small glimpse into what all the 'hype' was about, and she is moderately impressed. Of course, she remembers the stories, but the blonde always sugar-coated her hookups and made them sound uneventful. But this right here was anything but monotonous, Clarke was unravelling right in front of her eyes, and she loved every moment of it. 

Clarke moans and curses as her climax approaches. "Fuck. Fuck."

Lexa smiles and stands up, forcing the Alpha to her feet. She leans into the blonde's neck and sucks gently on her pulse point. "You are so fucking sexy Clarke." Lexa pulls away quickly, straightens her shirt and walks back into the house.

Clarke was crestfallen, and all she could do is gawk in shock as the Omega slipped through the door and disappeared out of sight. Her Alpha was enraged and confused by the omegas untimely exit. What game is she playing? 

The Alpha stuffs her throbbing shaft back into her boxers and pulls her jeans up. There was no way in hell Lexa was going to leave her to deal with this!

**

Lexa joins Monty and Jasper on the couch and grabs a beer. "Jasper, Monty told me you have a girlfriend?"

The young Beta smiles brightly. "Yes, Maya. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Lexa returns the boys smile. "Great, lets set something up soon."

Clarke storms in the room and slumps down on the couch. "Our conversation is not finished, Lexa."

Monty and Jasper exchange looks and quickly excuse themselves.

Lexa leans back and crosses her legs. "Our discussing was absolutely over Clarke."

Clarke's eyes narrow and she leans into Lexa's personal space. "Are you going to leave me like this?" 

Lexa pauses for a second. "Yes. We had a moment, now the moments over." The Omega shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "Sorry, Alpha."

Clarke was livid. "Why are you messing with me?"

Lexa leans in and places a gentle kiss on the furious Alpha's lips. "I can withdraw consent at any time Clarke." 

Lexa pulls away and stands up. "I'm heading home, Raven can you give me a ride?"

Raven looks up from the table and frowns. "I'm tipsy Lexie."

Lexa smirks at the Alpha. "It's okay. I will walk."

Raven grabs a beer and stands up. "I will walk you."

Lexa could feel Clarke's eyes on her, practically demanding she refuses the offer. The thought of Clarke acting out because of her aroused her Omega. But Raven, she was like family, the Alpha did not deserve to be caught up in this mess at all. "No Raven, I think its best if I go alone. But thank you though, your sweet." 

Raven glances at Clarke, the blonde was shooting daggers at her from the couch. "Yeah okay."

Lexa says her goodbyes and bolts out the house. She knew the blonde would follow her, so she had to put some distance between them, the Alpha would catch up to her obviously, but Lexa would control the situation, the Omega would decide the location, and she would determine what will happen. 

Lexa removes her hairband and tosses it down the street; She walks off in the opposite direction. A few streets over she stops by a streetlight and spits on the floor. The Omega smiles to herself; her scent will confuse the Alpha and give her valuable minutes to gain control of the encounter. 

Lexa catches a scent in the air, Clarke was nearby. She crosses the street and casually strolls up to the KFC drive-through window. "Can I get fourteen wings and two large fries."

The spotty faced teenaged boy rolls his eyes. "We don't do fourteen."

Lexa frowns. "Dude, it's eleven forty at night, just put some fucking wings in the bag."

The boy scowls but snatches up the twenty dollars on the counter. "Whatever." 

Lexa shakes her head and sits down on the sidewalk. She could feel eyes on her, but Clarke remained out of sight. 

"Orders up."

Lexa gets up and grabs the bag of food; she stuffs the change into her pocket and strolls away towards her house. As she walks, her skin tingles and burns under the intense gaze of the Alpha, who was still not visible. 

A car pulls up alongside Lexa, and she smiles at the occupant. "Hi, Costia."

"Hi Beautiful, do you want a ride?"

Lexa looks around quickly. Still no sign of the Alpha. "Okay."  
She hops in the passenger seat and puts the bag of food on the floor. 

"Damn girl, who's all that food for?"

Lexa smirks and laughs playfully. "I have a high metabolism, even for an Omega. I consume a crazy amount of food."

Costia drives off, and Lexa leans back into the seat. "So Lexa, I'm glad you are home. I've wanted to take you out for a while, but you were hung up on that fuckgirl Clarke."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "That's in the past Costia. I would rather not dwell."

"Okay, so, can I take you out?"

Lexa considers the offer. Costia was attractive, and she was thick in all the right places, but she was an Omega, and Lexa didn't want the drama. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea. I've seen how intense Omega on Omega relationships can be."

Costia frowns but keeps her eyes locked on the road. "I'm not looking for anything serious. Just two people, hanging out, if something happens, great, if not, I still want to be your friend."

Lexa ponders briefly. "My mom texted me earlier to tell me she is cooking a family meal tomorrow night; you can be my plus one."

Costia smiles. "Sure, text me the details."

Lexa nods her head. "Awesome, and bring wine, my mom will love you forever."

Costia chuckles as she pulls into Lexa's driveway. "I am already looking forward to it."

Lexa smirks and winks. "See you tomorrow." 

**

"Mom, did you cook?" Lexa shouts out as she closes the front door.

"Jesus Lexie, its midnight, quit hollering!"

Lexa walks up to the stairs and opens Indra's bedroom door. "I got food."

The Beta sits up on her bed and removes her reading glasses. "I'm okay baby, but Clarke might want some food.

Lexa whips her head up. "Clarke?"

Indra gathers the paperwork from her bed and dumps it on the floor. "Yes, she got here a few minutes ago."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was not part of the plan. When Lexa had initially text Costia her location, she assumed the other Omega would pick her up, but she didn't plan on Clarke beating her home. She shudders slightly. "How is she?"

Indra frowns and lays back down on the bed. "Clarke is Clarke, but she did seem agitated."

Great. Fucking fantastic. Lexa gathers herself and heads into the bathroom. She locks the door quickly and turns on the shower. Lexa then removes her clothing and takes the chicken out the bag. She closes her eyes and allows her Omega to take control, the wolf purrs in gratification and devours the meat and bone's hurridly. Lexa throws the bag in the trash and gets in the shower. She scrubs harshly but fast; she had to get rid of the scents of Raven and Costia. 

A sudden wave of forboding invades her thoughts, and she stops her movements. Clarke was outside the door; she could feel the Alpha's low growl as it vibrated through the door. Lexa rinses herself off and cuts the water off. Clarke had moved from the door, but her scent was still lingering in the air. Lexa throws her robe on and makes her way into her bedroom.

Clarke was sitting on the bed, her hair was messy, and her eyes were almost black. "Hi Clarke, What are you doing here?"

Clarke hops off the bed and storms towards Lexa; she backs the Omega up into the door. "I found your hairband."

Despite being in such a compromising position, Lexa smirks as she speaks. "Great, where is it?"

Clarke growls and presses her body into her forcefully. "You like playing games with me, Lex?" She moves her hand down the Omegas body; the robe did little to shield Lexa from her. "I should just fuck you right now."

Lexa snorts. "I don't give my consent Clarke."

Clarke snarls and brings her teeth down on the Omegas neck. "Stop playing."

Lexa studies the Alpha carefully. Her eyes are black, and her skin clammy. "You don't look good, Clarke."

Clarke growls but backs up a little. "Who was that Omega in the car?"

Lexa smirks and winks at the irritated Alpha. "That was Costia."

Clarke raises her eyebrows. "That was little Costia?"

Lexa frowns. "I'm not the only Omega who grew up this past year. She had her first heat a few months back."

Clarke leans back into Lexa and trails her tongue down the Omegas collarbone. "What about you?"

Lexa shudders but remains calm. "My heat is not your business, Clarke."

Clarke scowls and nips at the flesh gently. "So, you have had heat then?"

Lexa tenses. "Why do you want to know?"

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's waist. "I want to help you with your heats."

Lexa shakes her head rapidly. "No, thank you."

Clarke takes a deep breath in a feeble attempt to quell her growing anger. "Stop Lex."

Lexa watches the Alpha closely. The blonde was teetering on the edge of control, and the Omega knew she would only have to apply a little pressure until she snapped. "I'm not messing with you, Alpha. What happened earlier was a mistake. You need to let it go and move on."

Clarke hoists Lexa in the air and carries her to the bed; she sits down with the girl on her lap. "Why did you spread your scent around the streets?"

Lexa blinks in surprise; Alpha's are not supposed to be capable of high-level thinking while in such an aroused state. "I knew you would follow me, Clarke; I had to give myself some time to make it to KFC. Costia was picking me up, and I didn't want you to act like a total douche in public."

Clarke snorts and smirks darkly. "I'm not worried about your little Omega bitch, as long as she understands who's knot you will be taking."

Lexa stares in shock and amusement. "That will never happen Clarke. I don't plan on having sex with you."

Clarke tightens her hold on Lexa's waist. "Stop the games, Lex!"

Lexa leans into Clarke until their lips almost touch. She relaxes as she floods the room in her pheromones. "Let me up."

Clarke was astonished by the number of pheromones the Omega was releasing. 

The Alpha bites her lip to stop the growl that was building in her gut. Lexa was rejecting her; the Omega was delivering wave after wave of defensive pheromones directly to the flabbergasted Alpha. "Lex, what are you doing to me?"

Lexa smirks and attempts to get up from the dazed Alphas lap. "I'm not doing anything that you haven't done to me hundreds of times. Now let me go."

Clarke wanted to be angry, but her body was overwhelmed with thoughts of self-hate and loathing; it was hard to shift her views. 

Clarke loosens her hold and watches in a haze as Lexa gets up and walks to the door. "You can go now, Alpha."

Lexa backs away to give Clarke space to leave. 

Clarke was seething. "What did you just do to me!"

Lexa was flashing her biggest shit, eating grin. "Alpha's think you are the only ones with strong pheromones. It's not nice when you are the receiver, is it Clarke?"

Clarke eyes Lexa cautiously as she slips past her. "I know I haven't been the best friend you deserve Lex but whatever it is that you have been doing to me today, stop it."

Lexa frowns and a stoic look washes over her face. "I've been dealing with you and your games for eleven years, and you cant handle mine for more that one day Griffin?"

Clarke raises an eyebrow and sighs lightly. "So you admit, you are messing with me?"

Lexa takes hold of the door. "I'm doing what you did to me."

Clarke backs up into the corridor. "What the fuck did I do to you?"

Lexa gawks at Clarke. "Are you serious? You scent marked me from the moment we met and every day since. You have been pumping me full of your musk for so long Clarke I didn't even realise I was sick until I went to England!"

Clarke's anger disappears instantly. "You were sick?"

Lexa sighs and glares at the blonde. "Are you slow Clarke? Yes, I was sick. You are such an ignorant ass; how did you even find out how to scent mark so young? Who taught you that fucking trick Griffin?"

Clarke was silent for a moment. "No one taught me, Lex; it just happened, and then it kept happening whenever I was around you."

Lexa scowls. "Bullshit Clarke, you can control yourself, you always know what you are doing!"

Clake was incensed. "Why do you keep insinuating that I did this on purpose?"

Lexa's eyes widen, and she backs up into the bedroom. "You need to get the fuck out my house right now."

Clarke scoffs and leans back against the wall in the corridor. "I will leave when you explain what the hell is going on with you?"

Lexa doesn't respond, she turns her back to the petulant Alpha and begins to rummage through a suitcase that she pulls out from under her bed. "I'm going to give you sixty seconds to vacate my property Griffin; then I'm going to treat you like a hostile Alpha in my nest."

The hostility in Lexa's words mildly amused Clarke but she knew better than to challenge the Omega she wishes to mate with while in her domain. It was a respect thing, and wolves were big on respect. "Okay Lex, chill out, I'm leaving."

Lexa doesn't turn around. "Good, get the fuck out!"

Clarke takes the stairs two at a time, the urgency to leave the residence caused the Alpha to ignore her senses and jog straight into Indra. "Jesus Indra."

The Beta smirks and steps aside. "I heard what Lexa said to you."

Clarke tenses, there was no fucking way she was about to have this conversation with Lexa's mother before she discussed it with her own first. "Listen, Indra; I need to speak to my mom, I will come over in a few days when I have something to tell you. But until then, I'm sticking to my original statement - I had no idea I was scent-marking her for all these years."

Indra nods her head, content with Clarke's plan of action. "Okay, but expect me to call your mother by the weekend. The last time we left you teenagers to handle your shit it ended with you in handcuffs and Lexa on a plane to England. So forgive me if I don't have much faith in either of you."

Clarke bit back the harsh words she wanted to utter and instead plastered her fakest smile on her lips. "Okay, I will tell her to expect your call."

Indra opens the front door, and Clarke hurries out. The Beta slams the door shut harshly and stomps up the stairs. Lexa had only been home for two days, and already the drama had begun. Indra slides into bed and closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes an impromptu visit to Lexa and the old friends have an insightful conversation. Clarke has a confrontation with her mother which leads her to take some accountability for her past actions.

"What's going on Youtube, its ya girl Simply better Beta, the Beta that is simply better than all the rest. Today's topic is one that is near to my heart - fuckgirl Alphas!"

"Lexa Raven is here!"

Lexa pauses the video and closes her laptop. "Raven, come up!"

Raven smiles as she pops her head around the door. "Hi, Lexa."

Lexa smiles and sits up on her bed; she was wearing a white Nike sports bra and white sports shorts that hugged her hips like a glove. "Sit down Raven."

Raven scans the Omega's body and joins her on the bed. "I tried to send you a message, but I'm still blocked."

Lexa smirks and scratches her brow. "I was going to unblock you today."

Raven raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Lexa gets up and picks her phone up off the bedside table. "Yes, I'm doing it right now."

Raven laughs and crosses her legs. "Did Clarke come to see you last night?"

Lexa sighs. "What did she tell you?"

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing much, she said you play games."

Lexa sits back down on the bed. "We had a moment, the moment passed. She wanted more, and I didn't."

Raven's eyes widen. "You seriously turned her down?"

Lexa frowns. "Yes, why is that hard to believe?"

Raven scoffs. "Because you love her!"

Lexa shakes her head quickly. "I am not in love with Clarke, I have a love for her, but I don't want her as my Alpha."

Raven pauses and a deep frown graces her face. "Why, what changed Lexa?"

Lexa closes her eyes and exhales deeply. "I use to hate myself, Raven."

Raven grimaced. "What do you mean?"

Lexa opens her eyes and as green meets brown something sturs inside the Omega. "I would get these feelings of worthlessness, it would suddenly just take over my entire body, and I couldn't focus on anything other than the feelings."

Raven releases calming pheromones, the Alpha moves her hand to stroke the Omega's cheek but pulls away before making contact. "I'm sorry."

Lexa frowns. "Don't ever apologise for wanting to touch me, Raven, there is nothing wrong with a friend comforting another."

Raven smiles but doesn't attempt contact again. "These feelings did you ever try.."

Lexa cuts her off. "Yes, but not in the way you think. I could never kill myself Raven, but over the years, I learnt how to self-harm in many ways."

Raven rubs her knee anxiously. "What did you do?"

Lexa lays back on the bed. "In the beginning, I would cut myself, but my mom found out about that quickly, I moved onto more subtle forms of self-punishment after that."

Raven ghosts her hand across Lexa's arms quickly. "Tell me."

Lexa scrunches her eyes closed and huffs loudly. "Why do you want to no Raven?"

Raven scowls. "Lexa, I've known you since we were four, I know we grew apart, but that doesn't mean I don't have a love for you. We were always together but just not together, does that make sense?"

Lexa snorts softly. "Yes because you were off doing your own thing, Raven."

Raven shakes her head. "No, that is not how I remember it Lexa; the truth is, I made an effort, but you were always with Clarke!"

Lexa waves her hands in the air. "Do all Alpha's suffer from memory issues? I thought it was just Clarke, but you are equally confused about the past."

Raven laughs and eyes the Omega comically. "Explain?"

"I was always around Raven; you just stopped talking to me."

Raven rolls her eyes. "Can we change the subject, Lexa?"

Lexa sits up on the bed and smirks at the agitated Alpha. "Why didn't you say anything, Raven?"

Raven glares at Lexa with one eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

Lexa snorts and shakes her head. "Why didn't you tell me that my closeness with Clarke bothered you?"

Raven averts her gaze. "It doesn't bother me. At first, I was confused, but as time went on, I got over it. But seriously Lexie, this is the past, I can admit I made mistakes."

Lexa nods slowly and smiles at the Alpha. "I made mistakes too Raven."

Raven sighs and exhales a deep breath. "I want us to try and work on our friendship."

Lexa cocks her head to the side and smirks at the Alpha. "You want us to be friends Raven?"

Raven frowns. "Yes, don't you?"

Lexa shakes her head rapidly. "No, I want us to be more than friends."

Raven's eyes widen, and her eyebrows shoot up on her face. "You want us to date?"

Lexa smiles. "No, I don't date Alpha's."

Raven scowls. "What are you suggesting then?"

Lexa eyes Raven intently. "Nothing at this moment, but I may require an Alpha in a few weeks."

Raven's eyebrows shoot back up. "Your heat is coming up?"

Lexa nods. "Yes and I don't want to spend it with Clarke, but if you don't want to do it, I have other options."

Raven was bewildered. What started as a casual trip over to visit an old friend had turned into something else entirely. "Hold up; I didn't say no. I'm just super conflicted right now Lexa. How will Clarke feel about this?"

Lexa hops off the bed and glares at Raven in annoyance. "I don't care about Clarke, that girl feels nothing for me. If she acts a fool, that's on her; I can't invest any more time or emotions on her feelings. She never once gave a fuck about mine."

Raven pauses momentarily. "Okay, I feel you. When is your heat due?"

"Six weeks."

Raven closes her eyes and inhales a deep breath. "If you and Clarke haven't patched things up in five weeks, then I will do it. But I don't want the others to know about it, Lexa."

Lexa frowns. "I would never tell, it's not their business who I have sex with."

Raven gets up. "You need to tell Clarke."

Lexa smirks and sits back down on the bed. "It's not her business either, but if you feel the need to tell her, that's on you."

Raven scowls. "Of course I'm going to tell her Lexa!"

Lexa pauses. "Okay Alpha, good luck with that."

Raven frowns. "What does that mean?"

Lexa snorts and rolls her eyes. "You will need all the luck you can get if you plan on telling that girl anything. So good luck, Raven, oh and I wouldn't turn my back on her for a second."

Raven recoils and glares at Lexa incredulously. "Are you suggesting that Clarke will get violent with me?"

Lexa glares back. "Maybe she will; maybe she won't. But she is capable of it, so be mindful, Raven, I've seen Clarke when she loses control don't for one second think that last years fiasco was the first time she has done something like that."

Raven's eyes widen, and she backs up a little. "What, how many scuffles has she had?"

Lexa eyes Raven intently. "It depends on what you consider a scuffle. I have personally seen her beat the shit out of a few people."

Raven scratches her head harshly. "I have never heard any of this."

"That's because she acts a fool across the border Raven, she knows not to bring that drama to Arkadia."

Raven was speechless. "Last year, what happened, Clarke said she got jumped by a gang of Alpha's?"

Lexa looks away. "She did get attacked..but it was her fault."

Raven sits down. "Explain."

*12 Months earlier*

"Yo Lexa, there is some chick outside looking for you!"

Lexa turns to Taylor. "What chick?"

The Alpha shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but she's a stuck up Arkadian bitch."

Lexa tenses immediately and bolts outside. Clarke was standing on the garden grass arguing with two people, one of which Lexa instantly recognised. "Clarke, what the hell are you doing here?"

Clarke backs up and glares at Lexa. "I came to take you home."

Lexa snorts. "If I wanted to be home, I would be home."

Clarke's eyes darken, and she moves closer to Lexa. "Get in the fucking car, Lex!"

"Whoa, hold up, don't speak to her like that!"

Lexa puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "It's okay, Evil, Clarke is leaving."

Clarke shrugs Lexa's hand from her shoulder and glares at the Alpha. "Your name is Evil?"

The female Alpha smirks. "Yes."

Clarke scoffs and turns back to Lexa. "Get in the car."

Evil shakes her head rapidly. "She doesn't want to go with you."

Lexa takes hold of Clarke's hand and pulls her out of the garden. "Go home, Clarke."

Clarke allows Lexa to drag her to the car, but she stiffens when the Omega doesn't open the passenger door. "I'm not leaving without you, Lex."

**

"Wait, so you refused to leave with her? Then she got jumped?"

Lexa scoffs. "NO, that is not how it happened. After she realised I was not going to leave, she flipped the fuck out."

Raven was stunned. "What did she do?"

*12 Months earlier*

"I would never force you to submit in public Lex."

Lexa shudders in disgust. "I can smell the alcohol on you from here Clarke; I'm not getting in that car with you."

Clarke moves quickly and grabs Lexa around the waist, she hoists the shocked Omega over her shoulders with relative ease and bumbles her into the backseat. 

**

"She kidnapped you?"

Lexa shrugs her shoulders. "I don't see it like that, but that's a fair description."

Raven frowns. "What happened next?"

*12 Months earlier*

The two Alpha's had now moved to stand directly in front of Clarkes obnoxious yellow BMW. "Let her out the car!"

Clarke leans back onto the passenger door. "I'm going to walk around to the driver side and if any of you get to close things are going to escalate quickly."

Evil snorts and moves closer to Clarke. "What the fuck are you going to do?"

Lexa was frantically banging on the window. "Clarke, let me out!"

Clarke turns her gaze back to Lexa. "Watch this baby."

Lexa frowns deeply and watches in horror as Clarke reaches out and slams Evils head into the side door panel, the Alphas skull collides with a sick thud, and she crumbles to the floor. 

The other Alpha runs around the car and tackles Clarke, and they fall to the floor. The boy ends up on top and starts to reign down fists, but Clarke manages to catch his wrist, buck up and reverse their positions. She brings her head down quickly, smacking him in the nose and a happy smile dance across her face when blood starts to gush out his nostrils.

Taylor runs out the house and kicks Clarke square in the jaw, the blonde's head snaps back, and her body lifts off the ground from the force of the blow. The boy moves over to Evil and crouches down to check her head wound.

Clarke was dizzy, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins gave her a second wind, and before she could think, she was moving. Her left arm hooks under his armpit and she wraps her right arm around his waist and lifts him into the air, the boy flails as he tries to slip from her hold but Clarke lifts him as high as she can before tossing him over his garden fence, his body smacks into the ground and he stops moving instantly.

Lexa tenses when the blonde gets in the car, her lip was bleeding, and her hair was wild. "Give me the keys; you are in no condition to drive!"

**

Lexa's phone rings and she dismisses the call quickly. "Raven can we pick this up another time; I have to get ready for this meal my mom is cooking."

Raven smirks and glances down at Lexa's phone. "You and Costia are friends again?"

Lexa smiles and fires off a quick text. "We never stopped being friends Raven."

Raven stands up. "Okay, Lexie. Have a lovely dinner."

Lexa flips her the finger and chuckles softly. "See you around, Alpha."

Lexa gets up and closes the door behind Raven. "Mom I'm going in the bath now!"

"It's five-thirty already Lexa!"

"I know mom. I will be downstairs before everyone arrives!"

Lexa smirks when she hears Indra mumble a reply as she storms past her bedroom. She waits for her mom to descend the stairs before she slips into the bathroom.

**

Clarke slumps back into the couch and glares at her mother and her boyfriend Thomas. "I fail to see how any of this is your business, Thomas? I don't even like you."

Abby's eyes widen, and she stalks over to the couch. "You will show him some respect young lady."

Clarke snorts. "I will do no such thing. He's your man, not mine!"

Abby was livid and embarrassed but not altogether surprised. "Thomas is here because he has history dealing with people with your condition Clarke!"

Clarke snarls and glares at the man. "I don't give a fuck what experience he has; I don't want him in my business mom."

Thomas takes a step closer to Abby, and Clarke growls dangerously. "I'm not trying to challenge you Alpha, this is your domain, and I respect that."

Clarke watches as he takes hold of Abby's hand, pulling her back a few feet.

"I think we should give Clarke some space. How about we cook that chicken in the fridge?"

Abby frowns and walks off into the kitchen. 

Thomas turns back to Clarke and jerks back quickly when he comes face to face with the territorial Alpha. "Clarke."

Clarke moves closer. "Stay away from me Thomas, the only man I will ever accept in this house is dead."

Thomas backs up and scurries into the kitchen. Abby was already cleaning the chicken in preparation for seasoning. "She needs treatment, Abby."

Abby puts the chicken in a bowl and hands it to Thomas. "We have tried many different medications over the years, but nothing that works long term. The most we can hope for is about nine months of normality before the meds wear off and she has an episode again."

Thomas rubs paprika and garlic on the chicken. "Is she on anything now?"

Abby grabs two wine glasses and sets them down on the countertop. "No, she went off them about two months ago because she was having nosebleeds and headaches. We are waiting for the specialist to recommended a new treatment plan."

Thomas sighs and moves the chicken into an oven pan. "Many of the kids I work with that have IED tend to go off their meds because it makes them tired, I try and convince them to change up their diets and engage in a rigorous workout regime. The mind is telling the body it is tired, the only way to counteract that is to get the blood pumping around the body faster."

Abby opens the oven, and Thomas slides the tray in quickly. "She stopped soccer last year because she was getting too aggressive. What do you recommend?"

Thomas opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "She needs to try a contact sport, anything that will allow her aggression to flow out in a controlled environment."

Abby accepts the shot of JD and downs the liquid in one gulp. "She is acting out right now because she is not allowed to attend the meal tonight."

Thomas pauses and his eyebrows knit together. "I see. Are you going?"

Abby sighs. "I can't leave when she is like this."

Thomas pops his head around the doorway quickly. "She has gone upstairs and probably won't come out of her room until morning. Go and have fun with your people. I will stay here and keep a watch over Clarke."

Abby frowns and shakes her head. "No, she is my responsibility, Thomas."

Thomas glares at Abby and pours another shot of JD. "So, that's it then Abby, Clarke acts out, and you cancel all of your plans and put your life on hold?"

Abby snorts and pushes past him as she storms into the living room. "She is my child!"

Thomas follows slowly behind but doesn't take his eyes off the stairs. "She is seventeen in two weeks!"

Abby rolls her eyes and slumps down on the couch. "What is your point, Thomas?"

Thomas pauses and walks closer to the stairs. "Clarke, come down here, please!"

Abby raises her eyebrow and sinks back into the couch. "What are you doing?"

Thomas ignores Abby and shouts again. "Clarke, I know you can hear me!"

A door upstairs slams loudly, and a few seconds later, Clarke emerges and descends the stairs. 

Thomas joins Abby on the couch and avoids making eye contact with either woman. "Sit down, please."

Clarke sits down on the adjacent couch. "What do you want now, Thomas?"

Thomas smirks but keeps his composure. "I have this student, she is an Alpha, I think, but anyway, she puts on these Alpha events on the weekend, very high octane stuff, guaranteed to get the heart racing. I think you should go, so I took the initiative and signed you up for this weekends meetup."

Clarke scoffs and laughs. "Are you serious Thomas, what makes you think you can sign me up for things without my permission?"

Thomas glances at Abby briefly. "Eleven thousand, seven hundred and fifty-six cents." 

Clarke frowns and smirks. "What?"

Thomas matches her smirk, but he has a darker undertone. "That is what you owe me, Alpha."

Clarke frowns deeply. "I owe you nothing."

Abby clears her throat loudly and kicks Thomas in the shin. "Shut up."

Thomas stands up. "I'm going to check on the chicken and peel potatoes."

Abby rolls her eyes at the mans retreating form and casts her gaze back to Clarke. "Last year, when everything went down, I used a substantial amount of my savings to pay for the legal fees and court costs Clarke. Things got even worse once the medical bills of those Alphas came in, do you know how much money I spent keeping you out of juvenile detention?"

Clarke rubs her head and slumps her shoulders forward in shame. "No."

Abby pushes her emotions down and takes a deep breath. "In total, including all medical, legal, compensation, and court fees, it came to an even fifty-eight thousand."

Clarke's eyes widen, and her head snaps up. "That is expensive!"

Abby shakes her head rapidly. "No, its a gift Clarke, you are lucky the incident happened across the border, Trikru don't believe in incarceration, they settled for compensation and some other things, but you are here now, free, if you ever pull a stunt like that in Arkadia, I won't be able to help you."

Clarke was disgusted with herself. "I'm sorry."

Abby softens but holds fast to her determination, Thomas had done what Beta's do best, open the door for dialogue, and now that Clarke was talking, she had to get some more things off her chest. "I fell behind on the mortgage, Indra offered to loan me the money, but I felt so ashamed Clarke, how could I take money from her after what happened with you and Lexa? No, I couldn't do it."

Clarke closes her eyes; her mothers gaze to painful for her to bear. "Thomas gave you the money?"

"Yes."

Clarke sighs deeply. "You trust Thomas?"

Abby moves closer to Clarke. "Yes, this is his field of expertise, I know his methods are unconventional, but he has great results, Clarke."

Clarke nods slowly. "Okay, I will go."

Abby relaxes. "Thank you; I know this is not easy for you."

Clarke opens her eyes and smiles at Abby. "Its the least I can do."

The front door knocks and both Alphas flinch. 

Abby gets up and opens the door. "Lexa, what are you doing here?"

Lexa smirks and slides past the startled Alpha. "I came to see Clarke, is she upstairs?"

Abby glares at Lexa in disbelief. "What are you doing here, you can't be here, especially not now."

Lexa takes her jacket off and hangs it over the railing. "Oh, spare me the speech, Abby. Clarke's musk is travelling through the walls or something."

Abby frowns. "That's ridiculous, Lexa!"

Lexa smirks and saunters into the living room. "Clarke we need to have a little talk."

Abby throws her hands in the air. "Absolutely not, you two are not allowed to be alone."

Clarke had visibly paled since the arrival of the Omega. "Mom relax, give us a minute, please."

Abby huffs and walks off into the kitchen.

Lexa sits next to Clarke and watches the Alpha intently. "You don't look good, Clarke."

Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Lexa smirks. "I didn't decide to ban you from the meal Clarke; our mothers came to that on their own. But judging by your current state, they made the right choice."

Clarke scowls. "I have the flu."

Lexa eyes her suspiciously. "My mom made you a plate, come over after ten, and you can eat."

Clarke shakes her head rapidly. "Nope, I'm good Lex."

Lexa sighs and stands up. "When we were young, you had no problem taking accountability for your actions, but now, you will let your shame and self-pity stop you from rebuilding the bridges you burnt." 

Clarke frowns. "I've taken responsibility for what I did Lex."

Lexa backs up. "No, you have not, you cant even vocalise it, Clarke."

Clarke gets up and approaches Lexa slowly. "I know what I did, and I know I can never make it right, so why should I constantly talk about it, Lex."

Lexa walks to the door and pulls it open. "You are a big girl Clarke, we can try and get through this and move forward, or we can keep doing whatever this is.."

Clarke averts her gaze and only allows the tears to drop once the Omega had left the house.

**

"Why don't you mind your own business Anya, maybe Lexa doesn't want to discuss her love life with you?"

Anya glares at Gaia and slams her fork down onto the plate. "Why do you always have to get involved, Gaia?"

Gaia stares back with equal ferocity. "Because you don't let up, its a constant barrage of questions. Just shut the hell up!"

Indra eyes Abby through the blur of her wine glass, the Alpha smirks and takes a swig of her wine.

Anya was enraged, and she jumps to her feet, sending her food scattering across the table. "You are such a bitch Gaia!"

Gaia smirks and kisses Lexa on the cheek. "Exactly, I'm a little Omega bitch, right, just like when we were kids Anya?"

Anya snorts. "Yes."

Gaia raises an eyebrow. "Well, Alpha, why don't you walk around the table and put me in my place?"

Lincoln jumps up and flaps his hands in the air. "Okay ladies, that's enough. We are here to celebrate Lexa's homecoming; surely sibling rivalries can wait until we are home for the holidays?"

Gaia smiles and leans back into her chair. "That's fine with me, but I'm not sure if Anya is capable of staying out of Lexa's business for the duration of tonight's visit."

Anya smirks and sits back down. "You can't help   
yourself, can you Gaia?"

Gaia winks and reaches for the garlic bread. "Nope."

"I feel like I just witnessed a private family moment." Costia chuckles lightly and sips her apple juice.

Indra smirks. "No, these two always argue, it's their thing."

Abby smiles and turns to Costia. "Indra told me you are going to college across the border?"

"Yes, hopefully, my grades are good, but politics makes it difficult."

Abby clears her throat. "Indra, the meal was wonderful. I will do the washing up."

"We will help." Lincoln tugs Anya to her feet, the Alpha rolls her eyes but begins to gather the dishes.

"Are you just going to sit down Gaia?" Anya had a stack of dishes in her hand, and she was glaring at the Omega with wide eyes.

"Yes, I do enough cleaning up after you Anya."

Anya frowns and snorts. "What does that mean?"

Gaia steals a quick look at Indra and Abby before casting her piercing eyes back to Anya. "You fuck these filthy whores in our house, and they leave all their dirty thongs and lubricants all over the place! Last night I found underwear stuffed under the pillows on the couch."

Indra slams her wine glass down and gets to her feet. "What did I tell you about bringing your 'hookup's' to the house, did I not express myself clear enough Anya?"

Anya has the decency to look ashamed. "It doesn't happen as often as she makes it seem, mom!"

Indra scoffs. "Well, I suppose that makes it okay then!" 

Abby heads into the kitchen, Anya and Lincoln follow her out of the room as fast as possible.

Indra pours a glass of wine and sips it slowly. "Gaia, I'm going to need you to come home on weekends."

Gaia's eyes widen, and she straightens up in her chair. "What, mom, you can't be serious?"

Indra huffs. "I'm dead serious; I expect you home on Friday's before curfew."

Gaia was incensed. "It's a two-hour commute, in rush-hour its closer to three!"

Indra pauses as she ponders Gaia's words. "You have a morning class on Friday's; I suggest you hit the road straight after."

Gaia gets up and walks towards the door. "Well, since I'm being forced to come home I might as well get reacquainted with my room for a minute!"

Indra chuckles softly as the Omega storms up the stairs. "I'm going to talk to Abby."

Lexa turns to Costia with a small smirk on her lips. "So, tonight has been crazy."

Costia smiles and runs her fingers down Lexa's arm. "It was fine, Lexie; Tonight has been great fun."

Lexa smiles and leans into the other Omega. "Do you want to kiss me Costia."

Costia's breathing hitches and she licks her lips unconsciously. "Yes, you know, I do."

Lexa pulls back and stands up. "Mom, I'm going to my room."

Costia stands up quickly. 

Lexa grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs and into her bedroom. "Before we do anything, I need to ask, have you hooked up with anyone in my pack?"

Costia backs up and sits down on the bed. "Yes, Raven."

Lexa hides her surprise and remains calm. "Was it good?"

Costia frowns and smirks. "Yes, it was pretty good."

Lexa was still bothered, but her curiosity overshadowed all other feelings. "What was she like?"

Costia raises an eyebrow. "She is very intense."

Lexa sits next to Costia. "Was it rough?"

"Not really, more passionate than aggressive."

Lexa eyes Costia with an amused look on her face. "Did she knot you?"

Costa laughs softly and leans into Lexa. "No, that was never even an option."

Lexa frowns. "Why not?"

Costia takes a deep breath. "It's hard for me, Raven is beautiful, but I don't like dicks, Lexa."

Lexa smirks. "But you had sex with her?"

Costia nods her head slowly. "We hooked up a few times and nothing happened down there."

Lexa's eyebrows shoot up. "You had sex with her both ways?"

Costia looks away and shifts on the bed anxiously. "Yes, as I said, we hooked up a few times. One night, Raven came to my house, she was sweating, and her eyes were wild, I knew that she was close to her rut, but I let her in my bedroom anyway."

Lexa's frown deepens. "That was the first time she put it in you?"

Costia looks up and smirks. "Yes, and it hurt like hell."

"Lexie, we are leaving now, come and give me a hug!" Gaia screams from downstairs.

Lexa gets up and moves to the door. "Okay, give me a second!"

"Tell Costia its time to leave. It's nine-thirty." Indra bellows up the stairs.

Costia stands up and walks towards the door. "I guess we will have to continue this next time Lexie."

Lexa smiles and pulls the giggling Alpha downstairs.

**

Clarke waited for Anya, Gaia and Lincoln to leave before she dared venture next door. Indra had left the back door unlocked, and Clarke quickly slipped into the kitchen. A plate of food was on the table covered by a plastic dome. 

"Are you going to dine and dash Clarke?"

Clarke snaps her head up and smirks at Lexa. "Indra is at my house, drinking wine with mom and Thomas. I didn't want to disturb you."

Lexa observes the Alpha closely. "You look better, Clarke. You must have had that rare half a day flu."

Clarke smirks and puts the plate into the microwave. "So I lied, I don't have the flu."

Lexa chuckles softly. "What's going on with you, Clarke?"

Clarke leans back against the fridge. "Are you asking as a friend or..."

Lexa raises her eyebrow and sits down at the kitchen table. "Or what, Clarke?"

The microwave beeps and Clarke removes the plate and sits down at the table. "You've changed Lexa."

Lexa smiles and runs her hand through her hair slowly. "Yes, does that bother you?"

Clarke eats quickly; she was already feeling the effects of whatever pheromones Lexa was releasing. "What are you doing to me, Lex?"

Lexa leans back and glares at Clarke. "I'm releasing a low-level repellent, that is why you feel conflicted, my Omega is rejecting you, continuously."

Clarke was annoyed, but she pushed the anger down as far as possible. "Is it necessary to do it all the time though Lex, it stays with me, I woke up feeling like shit today and I figured out quickly that it was because of you."

Lexa gets up and opens the fridge, she removes a container full of leftover chicken and sits back down at the table. "Yes, the pheromones I hit you with cling to the skin, that is why you still feel the effects."

Clarke drops her fork and leans back in the chair. "Whatever I did to you, I did on accident, but you are doing this on purpose Lex."

Lexa sneers and her eyes darken. "Damn right, I am!"

Clarke huffs. "I'm not playing this game with you, Lex. I don't even think you are truly mad at me, you are angry with yourself, but its easier to take it all out on me!"

Lexa snorts, and her eyebrows shoot up. "No, I'm angry with you!"

Clarke fumes silently and shovels a spoonful of food into her mouth.

Lexa removes a chicken leg from the container and takes a big bite; she chews while glaring at the Alpha. "Why did you do it, Clarke?"

Clarke swallows quickly. "Do what?"

Lexa scowls and tenses slightly. "Why did you have sex with Luna?"

Clarke rubs her forehead nervously. "I was drunk."

Lexa scoffs loudly. "That's the story you want to go with?"

Clarke exhales a deep sigh and locks eyes with Lexa. "I was jealous, you were spending all your time with her, and I didn't know how to process it."

Lexa snorts in disgust. "So, you decided that having sex with my ex-girlfriend would make things better for you?"

Clarke straightens up in the chair. "No, I didn't plan it, Lex. It was the last night of soccer camp, and we all snuck off into the woods for the full moon."

Lexa gets up and backs away from the table. "You had sex with her as a wolf?"

Clarke looks away and closes her eyes. "Yes, but I swear Lex, I didn't realise it was her until the morning."

Lexa shakes her head in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you, why would you be so careless, Clarke?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

Lexa laughs darkly. "Right, because you were drunk?"

Clarke rolls her eyes and slumps back in the chair. "Yes."

"What about the morning after, were you still drunk then, Clarke?"

Clarke frowns. "No, I just had a headache."

Lexa glares at Clarke with raised eyebrows. "I see, so when you forced Luna to drink a litre of tea, you were completely in your right mind?"

Clarke huffs and exhales slowly. "She refused to take it, what was I supposed to do, Lex, risk a pregnancy?"

Lexa shakes her head and sits back down at the table. "She would have done it in her own time, Clarke!"

Clarke stiffens at the harshness of Lexa's tone. "I couldn't take that risk! I know its fucked up, Lex. But I have never had this problem before; she is the only Omega that has ever refused to take it."

Lexa smirks darkly and grabs another chicken leg. "Is that a justification Clarke?"

"No, its the truth."

"She said you held her down and forced the tea down her throat, is that true, Clarke?"

Clarke looks away. "I panicked."

Lexa was fuming. "You are irresponsible."

Clarke snorts loudly. "So is she, Lex."

Lexa bites the chicken aggressively while shooting daggers at the blonde. "Why did you come to Taylor's house that night, Clarke?"

Clarke looks at Lexa with a blank expression on her face. "You refused to come home, Lex, Indra was a mess, and I had to do something."

"Right, and you thought it was best to show up half-drunk and get into a fight with three Alphas?"

"No, that was a mistake."

Lexa rubs her forehead slowly. "No, the mistake was when you were having sex with Luna, everything that came after, you did that on purpose!"

Clarke recoils and gets to her feet. "No, it was like I was on autopilot or something."

Lexa tilts her head to the side. "You were having an episode, Clarke! I could tell from the moment I saw you in the garden."

Clarke closes her eyes and rubs the back of her head. "I came off my meds three weeks earlier because we had the championship game coming up and I can't focus when medicated."

Lexa relaxes and softens her gaze. "Is that why you were absent for a few weeks?"

"Yes, I was falling behind in art class also, and I had to make up a few pieces, that is the only reason my mom agreed to allow me to come off my meds, she didn't care about the soccer game."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Clarke opens her eyes and is instantly held in position by the intensity of Lexa's forest greens. "Honestly, I was ashamed, I came off my meds on Tuesday, and we left for the training camp on Friday, I was already feelings agitated, and I didn't want to tell you because that was the weekend Gaia was taking you to stay with her on campus."

"I understand you didn't want to ruin my weekend, but we have been dealing with your episodes for years Clarke, I know how to manage you."

"I don't want you to be obligated to babysit me, Lex."

Lexa frowns deeply. "When you are in the middle of an episode, you are a different person, Clarke, but after the dust settles and you calm down you are consumed with guilt, it's painful to see, that is why I left that night and went across the border, I couldn't handle the emotions."

"I'm sorry."

Lexa stops pumping out repellent and releases a wave of calming pheromones directly towards the troubled Alpha. "I need sleep, Clarke."

Clarke raises her eyebrows. "Right now?"

Lexa gets up and clears the table. "Yes, I'm tired."

Clarke stands up and walks over to the door. "Okay."

Lexa leans back against the fridge. "Tell my mom I'm going to sleep."

Clarke nods and opens the back door. "Are you alright, Lex, you are sweating a little?"

Lexa walks over to Clarke and ushers her out the door. "I need sleep, Clarke."

Clarke backs up out the door but allows her foot to linger in the threshold. "Lexa, your eyes are yellow."

Lexa backs up from the door and checks her reflection in the microwave door. She sighs heavily and turns back to Clarke. "You need to leave."

Clarke shakes her head and moves back inside the house, she closes the door and walks over to Lexa. "No, I'm not leaving, when Indra gets back, I will go."

Lexa glares at the Alpha in disdain and runs upstairs, and into the bathroom, she was spilling her guts into the toilet basin a second later. 

Clarke hesitantly enters the bathroom and turns on the shower. "Get in I will clean up."

Lexa was in no condition to argue with the Alpha and quickly removes her clothing. She grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste and gets in the shower.

Clarke cleans the toilet in silence, when finished she closes the basin cover and sits down. Lexa was visible through the glass doors, and she was scrubbing herself down with such ferocity it was alarming. "Lex, what's happening to you?"

Lexa stops scrubbing for a moment and turns to face the Alpha. "I've been on Heat-blockers for nearly ten months, I recently came off them, and now my body is getting me ready."

Clarke gets up and opens the window. "This is a pseudo-heat?" 

"Yes."

Clarke leans her head out the window, Lexa's scent was increasing in potency, and the bathroom was rapidly filling with her sweet aroma. "I'm going to wait for you in the bedroom."

Lexa smirks and turns her back to Clarke. "You can leave. I'm okay."

Clarke rolls her eyes and exits the bathroom without breathing, but it made no difference, Lexa's scent had already penetrated her defences, a dull ache begins in her clit, and she curses loudly. "Fuck."

Clarke hurries to the window and yanks it open, she sticks her head and upper body out the opening and inhales deeply. Her clit throbbed as it extended. Clarke closes her eyes and grimaces as a fresh wave of pain travels its way up the growing flesh. 

"The longer you stay here, the worse the pain will get, Clarke."

Clarke straightens up and turns to face the fertile Omega. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Lexa removes the towel from her body and tosses it on the floor. "I don't know, Clarke, you had no problem whipping it out last night. You were not in any discomfort."

Clarke scowls and sticks her head back out the window for a second. The pain was intensifying quickly, and she rests her head against the window frame to steady herself. "This is not normal, Lex, I think I need to go to the hospital."

Lexa scoffs as she rubs herself down with lotion. "Why don't you go home, Clarke, Abby can help!"

Clarke grits her teeth through the pain. "No, I don't want to get her involved, this is embarrassing enough as it is."

Lexa puts on fresh underwear and a vest and crawls up the bed. "I can't hold back much longer."

Clarke sits on the edge of the bed. "Let me help you."

Lexa's skin was flushed, and a thin layer of sweat covered her face. "No, Clarke, not now."

Clarke frowns and shifts uncomfortably as her shaft reaches its full length. "Why not now?"

Lexa pulls the covers up and over her body. "Because I'm a virgin, and you don't deserve my virginity, Clarke."

Clarke tenses slightly, Lexa was right, and it hurt like hell. She gets up and paces for a minute. "When is your proper heat due?"

Lexa has her head leaned back against the headboard, and her eyes closed. "Six weeks, maybe."

Clarke stops pacing. "Who are you spending it with, Lex?"

Lexa opens one eye and frowns at the agitated Alpha. "That is not your business, Clarke."

Clarke was enraged, but instead of causing a scene she decides to leave. It was never a good thing when she was angry and aroused at the same time. "Fuck you, Lex!"

Lexa watches with wide eyes as the blonde bolts out of the room. Clarke stomps downstairs, and the back door rattles loudly as she slams it shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Okay, so, this chapter introduces some pretty heavy subject matter than some may find disturbing. *
> 
> Lexa makes a shocking discovery. Clarke has a mini-episode and Raven gets introduced to Trikru law.
> 
> *This chapter is focused heavily on Lexa and Clarke to keep it realistic. In this situation I don't see Lexa reaching out to Raven before Clarke.*

*Arkadia high*

"So are you impressed?" Bellamy smiles as he walks off the soccer field.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want to contribute to that head of yours growing any bigger."

Bellamy winks. "Are you suggesting I have a big ego?"

Lexa smirks. "Yes, it's almost as big as Clarke's."

Bellamy scowls. "I'm bigger than Clarke in all departments, Lexie."

Lexa chuckles playfully. "I'm not sure about that, Bell, Clarke is very thick." 

Bellamy's eyes widen, and he almost trips over his feet. "You've seen Clarke's dick recently!"

Lexa smirks and rubs her eyebrows. "Yes."

"Did you have sex?"

Lexa scoffs. "No. Nothing happened."

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Lexa frowns deeply. "Yes, I'm sure I didn't forget losing my virginity."

Bellamy glares at Lexa. "You're a virgin!"

Lexa scowls. "Jesus, Bell, stop shouting."

Bellamy smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm shocked."

Lexa follows the Alpha through the gym doors and out into the school hallway. "Why are you surprised that I'm a virgin?"

Bellamy clears his throat and shifts his gaze anxiously. "Um, well, I, we all kind of thought you and Clarke had been having sex."

Lexa stops walking. "Did she tell you that?"

Bellamy shakes his head. "No, we all assumed. She never said anything about it."

Lexa starts to stroll towards the principal's office. "Assumptions are rarely accurate."

_____

"The first thing you need to remember when dealing with fuckgirl Alphas is that all these bitches tell lies! They can't help it; if their mouths are open, lies are coming out."

Lexa giggles loudly, and her earbuds almost slip from her ears.

"The second thing to remember is simple - Do not under any circumstances ask Alpha's questions if you don't already know the answer. I never asked my ex anything without having the facts first. These Alphas are crafty dogs, they think quick on their feet and can sweet talk must people into mediocre sex."

Lexa glances up at Rachal; the receptionist was arguing with some douche on the phone while she rapidly scribbled words on a piece of paper.

"Speaking of mediocre sex, I am so over these Alphas and their weak D. Like, girl, why are you blowing up my phone as if you can do anything for me? Ugh, and what's with all these fucking creepy messages you people send out? 'I want to ruin you.' Um, no thanks, buddy. I have things to do in the morning. How the hell is that suppose to be endearing. You people are seriously messed up in the head."

Rachal slams the phone down harshly and sticks her middle finger up at the receiver. "Asshole."

"Let me tell you about this mess I stumbled upon a few days ago. So, Ark girls have set up this website that puts all Fuckboy and Fuckgirl Alphas on blast. I have never seen such an archive of fuckery in my life. I don't agree with it, but I certainly perused the site. Its an invite-only membership, but I have sent out some gold star codes to some of my loyalist followers, if you see a floating star on your screen at the end of this video, click on that link, and you will have temporary access to the site. But I need to warn you; you probably have friends and family members that have featured on the website. All uploads are anonymous so you can imagine the type of shit that is on the site."

Lexa pauses the video and skips to the end, sure enough, a floating gold star danced across the video. She clicks the symbol and holds her breath as the website loads. 

www.Exposethesedoggs.com/ArkadianMutts

Lexa frowns at the web address. Hostile much? The page unlocks, and she immediately scrolls down through the pages of dick-pics and video clips. All faces are blurred out, but it doesn't make a difference to Lexa. She knew every inch of Clarke's body, even with the facial distortion, she knew it was her Alpha in these clips.

Lexa was upset, but that soon turned to rage when she noticed that Clarke barely seemed conscious. The most disturbing recording showed Clarke on a bed, not moving, some Omega slut is on top of her, riding her relentlessly, the video is only ninety seconds, but during that time, Clarke did not move once.

"Lexa."

Lexa stuffs her phone into her jeans pocket and stands up. "Yes."

Rachal had a half-smirk. "Indra is dealing with a small crisis at the moment, and she will have to work through lunch. But she has a clear schedule after, is there any chance you can hang around school until then, maybe an hour?"

Lexa removes her earphones and shoves them into her other jeans pocket. She moves closer to the desk and smiles. "Yes, that's fine. It's lunchtime now anyway, and I'm sure I can convince the nice ladies in the cafeteria to give me something to eat."

Rachal smiles brightly. "I know that's right, with a smile like that, they can't say no!"

Lexa beams at the woman. "See you later."

_____

"Why is this a topic of discussion, I'm super confused right now?" Clarke leans back in her chair and glares at Bellamy and Raven.

Raven clears her throat and eyeballs Bellamy. "He brought it up, not me!"

Clarke huffs and turns her full attention onto Raven. "He did, but you seem equally interested in Lexa's virginity."

Raven chokes as she sips on her apple juice. "What!"

Murphy interjects quickly. "Okay, this conversation is freaky, I'm not sitting here while you talk about my best friends virginity. It's not any of your business so fucking drop it."

Bellamy chuckles softly but stops when Clarke throws him a death stare. "Yes, Murphy, you are right, sorry." He averts his gaze quickly.

Raven was tense, but she had enough smarts to understand that Murphy didn't give any fucks about Lexa's virginity. No, he intervened because he is Lexa's best friend, and as such, he is aware of her plans for her heat. 

Clarke catches the subtle anxious looks between Raven and Murphy, and it pissed her off, but this was not the place to address it. "Do we have plans for Lexa's birthday? It's on Monday."

Bellamy pales and taps his fingers on the table nervously. "Yes, I, um, we are going to see WWE Raw live."

Raven beats Clarke to the question. "We?"

Bellamy clears his throat. "Uh, Lexa and I."

Clarke eyeballs Bellamy in annoyance. "Why are you acting so weird about it?"

Bellamy straightens up in his seat. "I'm not acting weird."

Clarke snorts. "Yes, you are."

Bellamy frowns and tilts his head to the side. "Whatever, you say princess."

Clarke scowls. "You are acting suspicious, Bell. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Bellamy inhales a deep breath. "Like what?"

Clarke smirks, and eerie calm washes over her face. "Are you trying to fuck my girl, Bell?"

Bellamy's eyes widen, and he stands up quickly. "Okay, I'm going to the gym!"

Clarke glares at his retreating figure. "That's good, Bell, I will catch up with you later!"

Several students look around with amused looks on their faces, Clarke stares at them with venom. "What the fuck are all of you looking at!"

The students rapidly return their attentions to their own lives. 

_______

Lexa strolls into the cafeteria, and she scans the room. She spots Costia and walks over to the Omega. 

"Hi, Cos."

Costia looks up from her coffee and smiles. "Hi, beautiful. What are you doing here?"

Lexa smirks. "I have paperwork that needs signatures. But that's not important, can we talk, privately?"

Costia gulps her coffee and stands up. "Sure."

Lexa walks over to an empty table at the back of the room, she sits down, and motions for Costia to sit beside her. "Would you recognise Raven's dick?"

Costia's eye widen. "What?"

Lexa removes her phone from her jeans pocket and shoves it into Costia's hand. "Tell me if she is on this site, please."

Costia scans the site through knitted brows. "What the hell is this, Lexie?"

"Some Alpha shaming bullshit." Lexa slumps back into the seat and rubs her forehead gently. "These bitches need to be in jail, isn't it illegal to upload sex stuff without the other person's consent?"

Costia doesn't respond; the Omega's light brown skin had paled significantly. She drops the phone onto the table and scratches her head harshly.

Lexa frowns and reaches out to take her phone, but Costia slams her hand down on top of it quickly. "Cos?"

Costia picks the phone up, glances at the screen and then slams it back down. "Raven is on the site..and so am I."

Lexa's eyebrows shoot up on her face. "What!?"

Costia stands up. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Lexa stares in stunned silence as Costia bolts from the table and nearly collides into Bellamy on the way out of the room. 

"Lex."

Lexa looks up at Murphy. "Hi."

Murphy sits down and exhales a deep sigh. "So, let me fill you in on the drama you missed."

_____

Indra observes Lexa, something was bothering her daughter, and she was determined to figure it out. "What's wrong, Lexie?"

Lexa looks up from her plate; she had barely eaten any of her chicken sandwiches. "It's nothing."

Indra straightens up in her chair and reaches her hand out to hold Lexa's. "We are not doing this Lexie, no secrets that's what we agreed on."

Lexa closes her eyes for a moment but relaxes when Indra squeezes her hand lovingly. "There is this website."

"What kind of website?"

Lexa opens her eyes and finds comfort in soft browns. "A bad website."

Indra pushes down the anxiety she feels creeping to the forefront of her mind. "Why is it a bad site?"

Lexa sighs and rubs her forehead. "Omega's and Beta's upload pictures and video clips of Alphas they have sex with."

Indra recoils and stands up suddenly. "What!"

Lexa winces as Indra paces about the office. "I only found out about it today. But, Mom, Clarke is on the site."

Indra stops pacing and tenses. "Are you sure?"

Lexa nods her head rapidly. "Yes, I know Clarke, Mom."

Indra sits back down at the table. "Anyone else on the site?

Lexa nods her head slowly. "Raven and Costia."

Indra was fuming. "What about Anya?"

Lexa frowns. "I'm not sure I plan on asking someone to ID her."

Indra rubs her eyebrows softly. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Lexa clears her throat and averts her eyes to the floor. "Yes, I saw all the clips with Clarke, and I'm concerned because she didn't seem conscious in any of them."

Indra leans onto the table and props her head up with her hand. "Are you saying she was raped, Lexa?"

_____

*Clarke's house*

Clarke steps out the shower and wraps a towel around herself. Her mother was due home late tonight, and she had zero plans on being home when she arrived.

She exits the bathroom and pauses when she catches a familiar scent in the air. Clarke frowns as she opens her bedroom door. "Lex."

Lexa was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, arms folded. "We need to talk."

Clarke snorts. "The only thing we have to talk about is your upcoming heat."

Lexa's eyes darken, and she uncrosses her legs. "Forget that, Clarke. That's irrelevant right now!"

Clarke huffs and drops her towel. "What's your problem, Lex, what have I done to offend you now?"

Lexa pauses for a moment before rage overtakes her body, she storms off the bed and throws her phone at Clarke. "Look at it!"

Clarke was still soaking wet, and water was dripping all over the floor. "Why?"

Lexa takes a step closer to the Alpha. "Do it!"

Clarke raises an eyebrow at the agitated woman as she picks the phone up. She eyes the screen with a smirk on her face. "What the hell am I looking at here?"

Lexa grimaces and spits out darkly. "Are you kidding me, Clarke, that is you in that clip!"

Clarke shakes her head. "No."

Lexa snatches the phone and points at the screen. "That is you!"

Clarke grabs the phone back and watches the video more intently. Her pulse quickens, and her distressed pheromones quickly flood the room. "Get out."

Lexa takes her phone and stuffs it into her jacket pocket. "Clarke, we need to talk about this."

Clarke walks around Lexa and picks up the underwear she left on the bed. "Get out, Lex."

Lexa hesitates for a second. "No, Clarke."

Clarke pulls her boxers up her legs quickly. "If you don't get out, I will put you out."

Lexa backs up towards the door. "Seriously, are you going to put hands on me, Clarke?"

Clarke growls, her eyes darken and her fangs extend. "Get out!"

Lexa backs out the door and down the stairs. She had no intention of leaving the house, but she wanted to give the Alpha some time to process the situation. Lexa enters the kitchen and flicks the kettle switch up. 

Twenty minutes later, she finally decides to venture back upstairs. She pushes the bedroom door open slowly. "Clarke?"

Clarke's huddled in the corner of the room, a blanket covers her head, and the lights are turned off.

Lexa frowns and turns on the light. She gasps as her eyes meet the trail of blood leading to Clarke. Lexa springs into action. "Clarke, what did you do!?"

Lexa rushes over to the blonde and yanks the duvet off and tosses it on the bed. Clarke was sitting down on the floor, eyes glazed over and vacant, blood trickled down slowly from the slices on her upper arm. "Clarke, look at me."

Clarke slowly brings her eyes up to meet Lexa's forest greens. "I feel so dirty, Lex."

Lexa releases a deep sigh and reaches out and cups her face softly. "Don't do that; you are a victim."

Clarke snorts. "Am I? I mean, I must have gone with those girls willingly, no way they could overpower me, Lex."

Lexa snorts in disgust. "You may have initially consented, Clarke, but when you pass out, it becomes a sexual assault."

Clarke sucks in a deep breath and glances up at the gashes on her arm. The pain was only settling in now. "I'm not sure if it's as simple as that, Lex."

Lexa walks over to the closet and pulls out the first aid kit. She removes some bandages, antiseptic liquid and a needle and thread. "Sit on the bed, please."

Clarke does as asked and slumps down on the mattress. She eyes Lexa carefully. "You are annoyed with me?"

Lexa cleans Clarke's wounds in silence for a few minutes. "Yes, I'm annoyed with you."

Clarke winces as Lexa begins to sew up the gashes on her arm. "Why?"

"Because you are blaming yourself. That's why you did this, right?"

Clarke looks away in shame. "Yes, but it is my fault, Lex, I drink too much and blackout, that's on me."

Lexa shakes her head. "You are responsible for your actions, not other peoples."

Clarke closes her eyes in a feeble attempt to control her swirling emotions. "How did you find out?"

Lexa finishes sewing the last gash and covers the wounds with a gauze pad and secures it with a thin bandage. "Do you remember that Beta YouTuber I like?"

Clarke opens her eyes. "Yes."

Lexa gathers the needle and thread and returns it to the first aid box. "She did a video about it."

Clarke falls back onto the bed and covers her face with her hand. "This is so messed up."

Lexa moves back to the bed and slumps down beside Clarke. "Can you identify any of the Omega's in the clips?"

Clarke lifts her head slightly. "Why?"

Lexa frowns and her face scrunches up as she glares at the Alpha. "Why do you think?"

Clarke snorts loudly. "I'm not going to the police, Lex!"

Lexa shakes her head, and a stoic expression takes up residence on her face. "The Arkadian police force is a joke; it would take their outdated cyber unit months to gain lawful access to the site."

Clarke frowns and lays back down on the bed. "Why do you want to know then?"

"Raven can hack the site and remove the clips, but we need access to the original files to wipe it clean, or those bitches will just upload the videos again."

Clarke jerks up. "You told Raven!"

Lexa shrugs her shoulders and glares at Clarke. "Oh, I'm sorry, Clarke. Do you know any other computer geniuses that can hack websites?" 

Clarke shakes her head rapidly. "No, but you still didn't have the right to tell her without asking me first!"

Lexa snorts and leans back against the headboard. "She's on the site, Clarke."

Clarke's eyes widen, she stands up quickly and scurries out the room. She hugs the toilet basin as she retches repeatedly. 

Lexa hovers in the doorway. Clarke had paled drastically, and sweat rolled down her neck as she heaved into the basin. Her claws extend and retract continuously, and her fangs had punctured her bottom lip. "Your lip is bleeding, Clarke."

Clarke spits blood into the toilet and clutches her stomach as a fresh wave of nausea overtakes her. "Fuck!"

Lexa backs up. "I'm going home to get some medicine."

Clarke rests her elbows on the toilet seat. "Okay."

________

"How is she doing?" Abby's eyes are puffy and hair dishevelled.

Lexa pauses. "She is not doing good at the moment, but it's not anywhere near as bad as we thought it would be."

Abby relaxes slightly and brings her hand up to rub her eyes. "Maybe I should go home?"

Lexa shakes her head adamantly. "No, the last thing she needs right now is to be surrounded by an Alpha."

Abby scoffs and folds her arms defensively. "I'm her sire, not some random Alpha off the street!"

Lexa tilts her head to the side and glares at the Alpha. "Very little difference, Abby! You know what, I don't have time to deal with this shit, so, Fuck you!"

Indra hops off the couch and backs Lexa out of the living room. "What the hell was that, Lexa!" 

Lexa pulls herself free of Indras grasp and glares at her mother nonchalantly. "What?"

Indra scoffs and steps closer to Lexa. "You need to apologise."

Lexa snorts loudly and pops her head around the door and into the living room. "If you had just got a handle on Clarke when we were younger none of this would be happing right now!"

Indra yanks Lexa out the doorway and pushes her down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Jesus, Lexie!"

Lexa leans back against the countertop. "I'm sick of this shit Mom, we all have blame in this situation, but why is it that Clarke and I are the only people taking any accountability!"

Indra sighs and opens the fridge, she removes a bottle of red wine and pours a glass. "We should have acted sooner; I can admit that but trust me, Lexie, Abby is aware that she made mistakes with Clarke."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "You all made mistakes, not just Abby!"

Indra sips her wine quickly. "Is there something you want to say to me, Lexa?" Indra sits down at the kitchen table. 

Lexa was fuming; she could feel the rage creeping its way up her spine; it tickled her back like a playful lover. "No. I came to get medicine, and now I'm leaving." 

Indra raises an eyebrow. "Adjust that attitude, Lexie."

Lexa huffs and storms off through the house and out the door. "Yeah, okay!"

Lexa enters Clarke's house and is immediately overwhelmed by the number of pheromones engulfing the residence. She bolts up the stairs and into the Alphas bedroom. "Clarke."

Clarke is sitting on the bed, completely naked and covered in sweat. "I'm so hot."

Lexa reaches out and touches her back softly. "I know you feel hot, but you are freezing Clarke." Lexa pulls the duvet over Clarke's body. "You need to stay warm."

Clarke shrugs the duvet from her body and lays back on the bed. "Keep me warm, Lex?"

Lexa sighs heavily. "Don't make this any weirder, Clarke."

Clarke puts her hands in the air defensively. "I promise I won't try anything."

Lexa nods her head. "Okay, but take this medicine first."

Clarke takes the bottle from Lexa's outstretched hand. "What is it?"

"CBD oil, it will help calm your anxiety. Hopefully, it will make this episode less intense for us."

Clarke clears her throat. "Us?"

Lexa kicks her sneakers off and removes her socks. "Yes, us, I'm not leaving you while you are like this, Clarke." Lexa slips her jeans down her legs and tosses the garment across the room.

"You don't need to babysit me, Lex, I'm fine."

Lexa rolls her eyes as she pulls her shirt over her head. "Shut up, Clarke; this house reeks of your distress."

Clarke scowls. She holds the oil under her tongue for three minutes and then swallows. "That tastes disgusting."

Lexa lays down beside Clarke. "So, how do you want to do this, Alpha?"

Clarke shrugs her shoulders. "However, you feel comfortable is fine with me."

Lexa turns her back to Clarke. "Hold me like this."

Clarke complies and spoons Lexa instantly. She sucks in a deep breath as their bodies mould together. 

Lexa stiffens initially but relaxes when Clarke begins to caress her stomach gently. She leans her head back slightly and Clarke ghosts her lips over-tanned flesh for a second. "I've missed you so much, Lex."

"I missed you too."

Clarke buries her head into the crook of Lexa's neck. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know you are, Clarke, but you still broke my heart."

Clarke tenses and sighs deeply. "I wish I could go back in time; I made so many mistakes with you."

Lexa runs her fingers up Clarke's arm, the Alpha shivers under her touch. "When did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Believing we were supposed to be together?"

Clarke gulps. "Do you remember when I had my first rut, and my Mom took me to stay in a Rutting chamber for the week?"

Lexa snorts and smirks. "Yes, Indra said you were hard to manage."

Clarke allows her hand to roam further down Lexa's toned stomach. "That's an understatement. I was out of control. Lex, my rut came on way too early."

"What happened?"

"Indra caught me in your house at night, and she was pissed, I've never seen her so angry."

Lexa frowns. "Why was she angry, you are always over here?"

Clarke rubs circles on the sensitive flesh below Lexa's belly button. "Because I was in the early stages of my rut."

Lexa leans further into Clarke's warm embrace. "So?"

Clarke frowns into Lexa's neck. "We were thirteen, Lex; she was scared we would have sex."

Lexa snorts and giggles softly. "I didn't think about sex much at thirteen, Clarke."

Clarke stiffens slightly. "I did, all the time. That was the first clue that my rut would come that year; I couldn't stop thinking about sex...with you."

Lexa sucks in a deep breath and turns to face Clarke. "What!"

Clarke smirks and rests her forehead on Lexas. "Indra knew this, so when she caught me in the house, she lost it. She literally threw me out of the house."

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, she tossed me out the door, and then pulled me into my house by my neck!"

Lexa's eyes were wide and mouth agape. "I'm sorry she did that."

Clarke snorts loudly. "Don't be, she was right, Lex. I came to the house that night because I wanted to have sex with you. Even though I knew your body wasn't ready, I couldn't stop myself that night."

Lexa rolls on to her back. "It takes two people to have sex, Clarke."

Clarke winces and sighs softly. "You couldn't say no to me back then, Lex. If I had asked, you would have done it, and I knew that, and so did Indra."

Lexa remains quiet for a moment but rolls back over to face Clarke. "When you got back from the rutting chamber, you were like a different person."

Clarke gulps heavily and reaches out to stroke Lexa's face gently. "I was a mess, Lex, a week in that room without you sent me through a revolving door of episodes. When I came home and thought about things logically, I knew I had to pull away from you. You realistically had two years at the minimum before your body would be ready, and I had to face the fact that I would be going through my rut every three months without you for years."

Lexa closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing; she could feel the tightening in her chest as repressed emotions begin to surface. "You could have told me this years ago, Clarke."

"No, lex, you would have done anything to be with me, even if that meant doing something your body was not ready to handle."

Lexa sighs and rests her hand over Clarke's heart. "I can't be in love with you, Clarke, it hurts."

Clarke leans into Lexa until their lips are almost touching. "I know, but you still want me, Lex, I can feel it."

Lexa smirks and licks her lips unconsciously. "I'm attracted to you, Clarke, I always will be."

Clarke's eyes dart around rapidly as she watches Lexa's tongue slide along her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Lexa gulps nervously, she could feel Clarke's semi-erection poking into her thigh, and her body was alight with sensations. "Yes."

Clarke captures her lips in a fierce kiss; teeth scrape lips and tongues duel for dominance. 

Lexa relents and allows Clarke's tongue to roam her mouth for a moment. She was more concerned with the now rock hard member resting right above her panties. The thick shaft was twitching and jerking against her skin, and it felt so fucking good. But she had to resist, she pulls back and rests her hands on Clarke's shoulders. "You can't keep hiding your pain behind sex, Clarke."

Clarke glares at Lexa in disbelief. "Wow, Lex, you certainly know how to ruin a moment."

Lexa scoffs and gets up of the bed, she walks over to her jeans and puts them on hastily. "You are much warmer now."

Clarke sits up. "Yes, I'm warm and hard, thank you." She hops off the bed and snatches up her underwear. "Thank you, very fucking much!"

Lexa remains calm as she walks past the agitated Alpha. "You can be such a brat, Clarke."

Clarke grimaces and shakes her head adamantly. "No, you can be a dicktease, Lexa!"

Lexa recoils and sneers at the Alpha. "You asked if you could kiss me not rub your dick all over me!"

Clarke backs up and sits down on the bed. "I didn't even mean to do it!"

Lexa reaches down and scoops up her shirt. "Well, you did!"

Clarke yanks her boxers up her legs quickly; her aching shaft poked out through the material. She looks down and shakes her head. "I look stupid."

Lex laughs softly. "Yes, you do."

Clarke sucks in a deep breath and snaps her eyes shut as adrenaline floods her body. "I need to go outside and get some air."

Lexa walks over to Clarke and sits down beside her. "No. The only reason why you are not going through a full-on episode right now is that you are here, with me, my scent calms you."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "I don't care, Lex; I can't stay here. I need to move!"

Lexa flinches at the tone of Clarke's voice. "You don't Clarke, its the adrenaline making you feel like this, we know this already so why are you giving in?"

Clarke growls and whips around to face the Omega. "I'm not giving in, Lex, I'm fighting it as much as I fucking can!"

Lexa holds her tongue and waits for Clarke to finish her tantrum. 

"You act like this is easy for me, Lex, my hormones are all over the place, and you think I'm just giving up. I'm battling my body and my instincts every day, so you don't get to strut back into my life after nearly a year of silence and judge me!"

Lexa wrinkles her nose as aggressive pheromones invade her nostrils. "Okay, Clarke."

Clarke was livid as she storms into her walk-in closet. "Okay, my ass!"

Lexa whips her phone out and fires off a text to Indra.

Lexa - She wants to leave?

Mom - No, keep her at home. Do you want me to come over?

Lexa - No.

Clarke emerges from the closet dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white tank top. "I'm leaving."

Lexa scoffs and stands in front of the door. "No, you are not. You are a danger to yourself and others when you are like this, Clarke!"

Clarke pauses. "What others?"

Lexa leans back against the door. "What?"

Clarke moves forward and presses her body into Lexa. "What, others?"

Lexa relaxes as Clarke rests her entire body weight on her. "No one specific, Clarke, but generally you are a threat to anyone's safety right now."

Clarke huffs and rests her right hand on Lexas hip. "Bullshit, Lex. I only get violent when it's about you. So, who are you talking about?"

Lexa snorts loudly. "I'm not speaking about anyone specific, can you get off me?"

Clarke growls and trails her fangs along Lexa's neck. "I don't believe you, Lex."

Lexa frowns and attempts to slip out from under the Alpha, but Clarke holds her in place firmly. "Get off me, Clarke."

Clarke tenses for a second, a moment later she bites down on Lexa's neck, hard. 

"Ah, what the fuck, Clarke!" Lexa squirms and digs her fingers into the Alphas stomach. Clarke pulls away and backs up onto the bed.

Lexa held her hand to her neck as she fumbled around in the first aid box. "Clarke." 

Clarke had her head tucked between her legs; she rocked back and forth on the bed slowly.

Lexa puts a band-aid over the two puncture wounds on her neck and approaches the Alpha cautiously. "Clarke."

Clarke holts her rocking and brings her obsidian eyes up to meet Lexa's deep greens. "Hard...to...speak."

Lexa sits beside Clarke and rests her hand on the troubled blondes back. "It's okay, don't waste the energy."

Clarke nods and slumps her head between her knees. She shivers uncontrollably and clutches the bed sheets firmly. "Pain." 

Lexa gets up, she takes hold of Clarke's hand and pulls the blonde to her feet. "Come on."

Clarke allows Lexa to lead her into the bathroom. "Shower."

Lexa nods and switches on the water. "Get in."

Clarke complies and steps into the shower, she moves to close the glass door, but Lexa sticks her hand out and stops her. "I'm coming in with you."

Clarke turns her attention to the warm water shooting out of the showerhead. She dips her face under the liquid and closes her eyes. 

Lexa slips in behind her a few minutes later. "I'm going to clean you with this salve." 

Clarke glance down at the bottle. "What...is.."

Lexa cuts her off quickly. "Nightblood and some other herbs. When brewed correctly, it creates a powerful cleansing ointment."

Clarke frowns as she moves the showerhead away from their direction. "Okay." She groans and bites down on her lip as her heartbeat increases dramatically.

Lexa begins to lather her hands with the contents of the bottle. Once she has enough, she plasters it all over Clarke's body. 

Clarke stiffens, and she shifts on the spot awkwardly. "Emotions."

Lexa smiles and grabs the showerhead. "Its the ointment, the cleansing process elicits an emotional response in most people who use it." 

Clarke snorts and shakes her head. "You...could...have..."

Lexa huffs and blasts the Alpha in the chest with the water. "No, Clarke, If I told you, you would have refused."

Clarke closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall tiles. Her jaw clenches and tears fall from her eyes.

Lexa winces at the sight of Clarke's tears. "It's okay." She leans in and kisses the Alpha on the cheek. "I need you to drink this mint tea my cousin recommends. It should help with the adrenaline rushes."

Clarke nods and Lexa exits the shower. She wraps a towel around her body and leaves the bathroom. Once she enters Clarke's bedroom, she discards the towel and slips into the blondes robe. 

Lexa grabs her backpack and heads downstairs. She flicks the kettle on and removes the jar of lightly coloured herbs from her bag. When the pot boils, she pours the hot liquid into a mug and empties half the herbs into it. 

She removes her phone from the bag and scrolls down her DM's until she finds the most recent message from her cousin Juanie.

Juanie - Listen, Cuzzo, it's simple. Half a jar of cleansing herbs mixed with mint leaves.

Lexa - I got that part, Juanie!

Juanie - Ah, okay. Well, the Nightblood needs to be fresh.

Lexa - How fresh?

Juanie - Leave it until the last minute.

Lexa - How much do I give her?

Juanie - When the tea turns a dark colour, it is ready for her to drink.

Lexa - I'm still not sure about this!

Juanie - Me either, if my Mum finds out I gave you this recipe, she will flip out!

Lexa - What exactly will this do to Clarke?

Juanie - I'm not sure, it's different for everyone that takes it. But the one thing that is consistent from my Mum's trials is that each subject expressed a notable drop in anxiety and aggression.

Lexa - That's all I need to hear!

Lexa shoves her phone back into her bag and opens the robe, she extends her claws and removes the band-aid from her neck. She lines her pinky finger up with one of the puncture wounds. 

______

"Cos?"

Raven frowns as she looks around the darkened room. She had received a frantic call and rushed over to the Omega's house as fast as possible. Costia's brother Miles let her inside the house as he was leaving. 

"Cos?" She approaches the bed, and Costia turns to face her. "Raven, I had to tell my Mom about the site; she is so pissed at me."

Raven reaches out and strokes Costias face gently. "It's not your fault. We are the victims!"

Costia sighs and sits up. "She knows that, and believe me, she is livid about it, but she is more concerned with me not being a virgin."

Raven smirks and chuckles darkly. "That's ridiculous, Costia. That should be her last fucking concern right now." 

Costia snorts and wrinkles her nose. "You don't know much about Trikru law, do you?"

Raven glares at Costia and shrugs her shoulders. "We are in Arkadia, Costia; your archaic laws don't mean shit here!"

Costia sucks in a deep breath and rolls her eyes at Raven. "You can be so ignorant sometimes."

Raven huffs proudly and sticks out her chest. "Whatever, Cos."

Costia springs off the bed and switches on the light. "No, it's not whatever, Raven. It's against Trikru law for Omegas to engage in penetrative sex with Alpha's from different packs before the age of eighteen."

Raven stands up. "What kind of backward law is that?"

Costia glares at the Alpha. "Can you stop disrespecting my culture!"

Raven waves her hands in the air apologetically. "Okay, relax, my bad. But seriously, why would they make a law like that?"

Costia rubs her nose and flops back onto the bed. "To discourage inter-pack mating. Don't get it twisted, Raven, we may be in Arkadia but to most of us Trikru, we might as well be back home, our laws and customs still govern us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Okay, so, this chapter is pretty supernatural*
> 
> Clarke and Lexa meet in the dreamscape and things finally become clear. Murphy and Raven worry about Lexa's mental state and Evil makes a dramatic return.

"Lexa, slow down!"

Lexa stops dead in her tracks and Murphy collides into her back, she exhales loudly and turns to glare at the Beta. "Why?"

Murphy backs up a few feet and waves his hands in the air theatrically. "What do you plan on doing? Do you seriously think those college bitches are going to tell you who uploaded those clips?"

Lexa snorts and turns on her heels. "Yes, I do."

Murphy scurries to catch up to Lexa but doesn't try and stop her again. "We need a plan, Lexa!"

Lexa quickens her pace. "Costia and Raven only had sex one time in the dorms, at some party a few months ago. The room belongs to an Omega bitch named Kim, I checked on her social media, and she is a real party animal."

"Okay, say you are right, how do you plan on making her delete the videos?"

Lexa stops outside the dorms. It's best if you dont know anymore."

*****

Lexa slips through the crowd of bodies gyrating in the living room and heads upstairs towards the bedrooms. Kim was leaning against the wall near her door, shamelessly flirting with a jock, who upon closer inspection, Lexa recognised. "Evil?"

The girl spins around, and her eyes widen. "Lexie?"

Lexa smirks and approaches the pair. "It been a while, Evil, how are you?"

Evil tilts her head to the side and scans Lexa's ripe frame. "I've been good, soccer is kicking my ass, but I'm pushing through. When did you get back?"

Lexa moves between Evil and Kim; she ignores the irritated look the Omega gives her. "Not long ago. Do you have the same number?"

Evil grins. "Yes, but I barely answer my phone, text me."

Lexa shakes her head and turns to eye Kim. "Give me a moment with your friend?"

Evil's eyes dart rapidly between the two Omegas, but she does as asked and backs up towards the stairs. "No problem, Heda."

"You are to be the next Heda?" 

Lexa glares at Kim. "Yes."

Kim opens her bedroom door and motions for Lexa to enter. Once inside, she pours two glasses of wine. She hands one glass to Lexa and sits down on the bed. "What can I do for you, Heda?"

Lexa leans back against the doorframe. "Two of my friends had sex in this room, and it was recorded and posted online."

Kim tenses and sips the wine quickly. "I dont have anything to do with that, Heda."

Lexa snorts and glugs the beverage. "It's your room, Kim."

Kim stands up and grabs the wine bottle; she doesn't pour another glass, opting instead to drink from the source. "It's my room, but I dont make the rules, this is a dormitory wide situation. We all have a camera in our rooms that records twenty-four-seven. Its how we make side money."

Lexa pushes off the door and storms over to Kim. "Where is the footage stored?"

Kim hesitates, and Lexa reaches out and pulls her up by the neck, effectively choking the other Omega. "I suggest you start speaking before my grip tightens further!"

Kim had paled significantly. "Okay."

Lexa releases Kim's throat and backs up a few feet. "So, who else do I need to choke tonight?"

______

"I can't believe you let her do this!" Raven shuts off the engine and hops out the car.

Murphy rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the dorms. "She is here because you and Clarke are stupid!"

Raven walks carefully behind Murphy. "How is this my fault?"

Murphy quickens his pace and ignores Raven for the rest of the walk. When they arrive at the dormitories, he pauses and turns to face the Alpha. "I need to tell you something."

Raven opens her mouth to make a joke but stops when she notices the grim expression on the boy's face. "Okay, what's up?"

Murphy exhales a deep breath. "Lexa told me she spent most of her time in England out in the countryside, completely away from any large population. Her sire prefers wolf form and remains as such for most of the year."

Raven raises an eyebrow. "Okay, why is this relevant?"

"Okay, let me rephrase my sentence. Lexa's entire British family prefer to live like wolves; they rarely take human form."

Raven runs her hand through her hair. "Are you telling me that Lexa has been in wolf form while she was away?"

Murphy nods his head. "Yes, she only took human form to call Indra and facetime with Gaia."

Raven scratches her head. "That explains her change in character. It's intense when you shift back after only one night as a wolf; I can only imagine how conflicted she must feel."

Murphy nods his head and sighs. "Exactly, she is not in the right state of mind."

"Are you saying she is crazy?"

"No, but she is struggling to appease the wolf."

Raven steps closer to murphy and rests her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me."

_____

It took Raven less than five minutes to locate Lexa, the Omega was in the kitchen, taking shots and giggling with some Alpha jock. "Lexie."

Lexa looks up and smiles brightly. "Raven, what are you doing here?" She leans into the Alpha and whispers something in her ear, the dark-skinned girl smirks and walks out the kitchen. 

"Whos your friend?"

Lexa pours another shot and gulps it down in one motion. "That's Evil."

Raven frowns before her eyes widen. "Evil, as in the Alpha that had the scuffle with Clarke?"

Lexa nods and shrugs her shoulders. "Small world."

Raven walks into Lexa's personal space and removes the shot glass from her hand. "How much have you had?"

Lexa scowls and leans back against the sink. "Enough."

Raven smirks. "Good, we can leave now?"

Lexa straightens up and waltzes past Raven. "Sure, but I dont want to go home."

_____

"Hows Clarke?" Raven glances in the mirror to look back at Lexa, but the OmegaOmega was staring out the back window. 

"She is sleeping. I gave her a sedative."

"How can you be sure she will stay asleep?"

Lexa tears her eyes away from the window and stares at the back of Raven's head. "I restrained her, Raven. I'm not new to this."

"Restrained her how?"

Lexa rubs her nose and trails her hand down her thigh. "Why are you asking me all these fucking questions?"

Raven's rolls her eyes and pulls into her driveway. She shuts the engine off and gets out the car, Lexa follows behind slowly. "Do you want some water?"

Lexa grimaces and starts to walk upstairs. "No, I want to go to bed."

Raven's eyebrows shoot up on her face, and she instantly feels the familiar ache in her clit. But guilt held her in place. "You are not in heat yet."

Lexa pauses at the top of the landing. "So?"

______

Raven made her way into the bedroom as slowly as possible, as much as she wanted to do whatever Lexa wished to do she couldn't shake Clarke from her mind, the blonde Alpha plagued her every thought. Even now, as Lexa kissed and sucked on her neck, Clarke's face was all she could see. "Stop, Lexa, I can't do this!"

Lexa recoils and moves entirely off the bed. "What?"

Raven sits up and buries her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about Clarke."

Lexa shakes her head in disbelief and paces about the room. "Are you kidding me? Seriously, do you think she would show you the same consideration?"

Raven huffs loudly. "Maybe, but that doesn't matter, she is my best friend. I can't do her like this."

Lexa stares at Raven quizzically. "So that's it then, it's over before it can start?"

Raven looks up. "No, I will talk to Clarke as soon as she is feeling better."

Lexa nods and slumps down on the bed. "Can we at least watch a movie and order pizza? I'm so hungry."

Raven smiles and turns on her smart TV. "Sure."

Lexa beams brightly through her alcohol, glazed eyes. "Great, then you can take me home!"

*******

It takes Clarke mere moments to realise she can't move. The coarse leather restraints dig into her flesh as she fights against it. "Fuck."

She glances at the bedside clock and sighs in frustration. It was nearly one in the morning, and her mother was not home, which meant the Alpha was working a night shift. She tugs on the material, but it doesn't budge. "Shit, I need to pee."

"Clarke, you need to get up."

Clarke whips her head around the room. "Who said that?"

"You dont recognise my voice?"

Clarke scans the room again. "How much sedative did Lexa give me, Jesus!"

"I gave you what you need, nothing more nothing less."

"Lexa, what the fuck is going on right now? Why can I hear you inside my head?"

"Honestly, its a side effect of the medicine I gave you."

Clarke tugs on the restraints harder, she was beginning to get concerned. "What did you give me Lex?"

"My blood."

"What! Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because, night blood inhibits the wolf, Clarke, its the best chance you have of a cure. While I continue to subdue the wolf, you can focus on healing your mind in therapy."

"How do you plan on subduing my wolf?"

"I will give her what she wants, if only in your dreams."

Clarke frowns. "In my dreams?"

"Yes, Clarke, you are sleeping, dreaming of me as I dream of you."

"Bullshit, Lex, I'm awake."

"Are you, Clarke, I mean you are speaking to yourself, maybe you are awake, just crazy?"

Clarke scowls. "I'm not crazy."

"No, you are dreaming...now get up!"

"Ah!" Clarke jumps up so violently the duvet and pillows fall to the floor. Sweat is dripping down her chest, and her body is on fire. "What the hell is happening to me."

She gets up and checks the clock; it was two-thirty in the morning. "Lexa?"

She focuses her senses but doesn't pick up Lexa's scent in the house. "Why do I feel so strange?"

Clarke heads into the shower and rejoices as the scorching water hits her body. 

"What are you doing, Clarke?"

Clarke spins around towards the door. "Lexa?"

"Who else? You are still sleeping, Alpha."

Clarke shakes her head and shuts off the shower. "No, I'm awake. I think I'm high, yes, that must be it, you gave me way too much sedative and I'm hallucinating."

"I'm not a fucking hallucination, Clarke. You are in my dreamscape. My blood allows you to connect with me in the most intimate way possible for any wolf."

Clarke steps out the shower and walks back into the bedroom. "If this is a dream, why can't I see you?"

"Because I need you to accept that this is a dream first."

"Why?"

"Once you accept that, then you can understand that anything that happens here is not real. I can't afford for you to get confused when you wake."

Clarke pauses for a moment. "Maybe I'm having a psychotic break. I need to call my Mom!"

"Clarke, stop. You are sleeping!"

"Shut up Lexa; you are not real, you are in my head because I'm high on whatever concoction you gave me!" Clarke grabs her phone from the bedside table and unlocks the device via fingerprint. She glares at the screen in confusion. "Why can't I read any of this? What fucking language is this!"

"It's English, Clarke, the unconscious variety."

Clarke tosses the phone on the bed and rushes over to her bookshelf, she whips the dictionary out and opens a random page. "What the hell!"

"You cant read when you are asleep, Clarke. I know you know that."

Clarke slams the book closed and allows it to fall to the floor with a harsh thud. "Fine, say I believe that I'm dreaming and you are Lexa, what is the point of this?"

"I can help you, Clarke, but you have to trust me."

Clarke slumps down on the bed and rolls onto her stomach. "I trust you, Lex, it's me I dont trust."

"If you cant wake up its because your Alpha is keeping you here, with me. You need to find me, Clarke."

Clarke frowns and throws her hands in the air hopelessly. "Find you? How do I find you in a dream?"

"You can't, but your Alpha can let her take over; she will guide you to me."

Clarke sits up on the bed. "How do I do that, Lex?"

"You connect with your wolf when you are angry, start there."

Clarke stands up and paces about the room. "How do I make myself angry?"

"Seriously, Clarke, you have had a bad attitude since I arrived home, surely it can't be that hard for you to think about something that enrages you, Alpha."

Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes. "You can be quite bitchy, Lex."

"Gaia has rubbed off on me. Now shut up and think."

Clarke huffs loudly. "I can't do it; my anger doesn't work like that."

"Bellamy wants to have sex with me."

Clarkes stops pacing and glares around the room. "What!"

"He told me he has a big dick, bigger than you, anyway."

Clarke shakes her head and sits back down on the bed. "I know what you are doing, Lex, It won't work, I know you are trying to rile me up."

"Yes, I am, but I dont have to lie to achieve that, Clarke. He wants to fuck me...but I dont want to have sex with him...I want to have sex with Raven."

Clarke snaps her eyes shut and covers her ears with her hands. "Stop it, Lex."

"That's where my body is now, Clarke, with Raven, in her bed."

Clarke clenches her eyes closed tighter and digs her nails into the palms of her hands. "Shut up!"

"No, Clarke. I want to have sex with Raven, but she doesn't want to upset you! Can you imagine that Clarke, even though we have never been in a relationship most Trikru and Arkadian Alpha's seem to think I belong to you."

Clarke bites her lip to stop the words she so desperately wants to utter from slipping out. 

"Maybe I need to look for an Alpha from Azgeda; they dont respect my people or yours, I'm sure I can find a suitable specimen for my heat."

Clarke launches off the bed in a rage. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" 

"If you want me to shut up, find me...anyway, do you think Raven likes condoms because I personally dont want to use one for my first time but she is the responsible type."

Clarke bolts out the room and down the stairs, she rips the front door open and runs out into the night. She spins around in every direction; Lexa's scent was everywhere.

"Aww, poor baby Alpha cant figure out how to separate my scent trails."

Clarke growls loudly and groans in pain as her fangs extend. Her usual blue eyes had darkened drastically, and her once blonde hair now had a slight pink tinge to it. "Where are you!"

"Focus on the memory of the last time you saw me earlier today. I was emotional earlier, Clarke; emotions create the most potent scent."

Clarke sticks her tongue out and tastes the air, Lexa's arousal, anxiety and fear coarse through her body until its the only thing she can feel. 

"I wonder how much pups Raven wants? I want a big family, do you think she would want pups with me, Clarke?"

Clarke snaps her eyes closed as an electric shock travels through her head and down to her feet. She opens her eyes and takes off running towards Lexa. "I..can..feel..you."

"Dont fight it, Clarke, allow the beast to take control."

Clarke tears through the streets in a blur, her muscles burned in pain and anticipation as she cut through the woods that bordered Arkadia. Sticks, and branches crushed under her feet as she ripped through the trees. 

A loud howl rings out in the distance and Clarke takes off in the general direction. She comes upon a clearing within the trees; Lexa's sweet scent is overbearing. 

She catches sight of Lexa - she is leaning against a tree with a smirk plastered across her flawless face. Clarke storms up to Lexa and smashes their lips together in an almost painful kiss. 

Lexa refuses to give Clarke access to her mouth, but when the Alpha sinks her fangs into her bottom lip, she quickly relents. Blood mixes with saliva as tounges meet in battle. Clarke immediately begins to rut against her body. 

Lexa smirks into the kiss and trails her hand down Clarke's waist and into her sweat bottoms. She flicks the tip of the hard shaft and smiles when Clarke hisses and jerks forward. "You are always so excited. I love it."

Clarke groans and leans her head against Lexa's shoulder. The touches were light, but in her current condition, it might as well have been full-on sex. 

Clarke stiffens and yanks her body away from Lexa, she backs up and ends up tripping and fallings over, but she continues to retreat. 

Lexa moves forward slowly. "Clarke?"

Clarke scurries back until she is kneeling on the grass. "Stay..away."

Lexa shakes her head adamantly. "I can't do that, Clarke."

Clarke snaps her eyes shut and digs her hands into the earth beneath her feet. "I need to rest."

Lexa frowns. "Its okay, Clarke, rest."

Clarke slumps her head forward and her body twists and jerks violently for a few seconds. Aggressive pheromones pour out her glands and quickly overwhelm Lexa's calming scent.

Lexa backs up; something was not right. "Clarke?"

Clarke laughs darkly and stands up slowly, as she rises her usually blonde hair begins to change colour. Clarke opens her eyes and glares at Lexa, nothing but fury apparent in her red orbs. She begins to walk towards Lexa.

"Stop!"

Clarke pauses but tenses quickly as an unseen force holds her in place. She stares at Lexa, her red eyes tracking the Omega's every move.

Lexa walks closer and takes in Clarke's appearance. "Why do you have pink in your hair, Clarke?"

Clarke growls and averts her gaze to the treeline.

Lexa sighs and steps closer. "Tell me, why is your hair pink, and why are you looking at me as if you want to do me serious harm?"

Clarke doesn't respond.

Lexa throws her head back and glares up at the sky. "Fucking hell, Juanie, you said this would be easy!"

"Maybe you need to ask better questions, Lexie?"

Lexa spins around and glares at Juanie in disbelief. "What is happening right now?"

Juanie chuckles lightly and gives Clarke a quick once over. "I'm your subconscious; I must point out that she looks furious, and not your average run of the mill anger; the type of rage that leads to death."

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "Thanks for stating the obvious. As my subconscious, you should be able to do more than criticise her health condition."

Juanie smirks and tears his eyes away from Clarke. "You are asking the wrong questions, cousin."

Lexa frowns. "What do you mean?"

Juanie walks around Clarke. "You want to know why, but that is not the most prominent question, Lexa."

Lexa glares at the Beta. "I dont understand."

Juanie pulls an ice cream out of thin air and starts to eat, but between mouthfuls, he manages to speak. "I dont even like ice cream."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Why the fuck are you eating it then?"

Juanie smirks. "Who determines if I'm the one eating it?"

Lexa backs up. "What?"

Juanie shrugs his shoulders. "Why does she stare at you with such venom? You said Clarke would never harm you?"

Lexa nods her head. "She wouldn't!"

Juanie leans over and runs his hand through Clarke's hair. "The pink gives her a sense of individuality, dont you think, Lexie?"

Lexa pauses for a moment and considers everything Juanie had said. She looks up to question him further, but he had vanished. The pieces begin to fall into place, and Lexa holds off the tears she so desperately wants to shed.

She approaches Clarke slowly. "When you say you are fighting it, you dont mean the rage, do you? You are fighting her, this feral version of yourself, your Alpha."

Clarke turns her eyes to Lexa. Her claws had fully extended, and her eyes were vacant.

Lexa steps closer until she can almost taste the Alphas fury. "Who are you?"

Clarke opens her mouth, and her fangs retract slightly. "Wanheda."

*Present time*

"Clarke!"

Clarke groans and rolls over in the bed. 

"Honey, get up, you will be late for class!"

She opens her eyes and sighs slowly into the pillow. "Why am I so tired?"

"Clarke, I'm coming in." Abby pushes open the bedroom door and gasps loudly. "Oh my god, Clarke, when did you paint this, it's amazing!"

Clarke sits up and looks around the room. She eyeballs the painting with wide eyes. "I..uh."

Abby rushes over to the wall to get a closer look at the painting. Indra gave me a copy of this photo, but I never gave it to you, Im impressed that you painted it from memory alone. What made you want to pain this?"

Clarke hops out of bed and approaches Abby. "I have no idea."

"Sure you do, Clarke. We had the best time that summer. The resemblance is uncanny. You are so talented." Lexa winks and flashes Clarke the biggest grin.

"Lexa, I didn't think you were here?" Clarke eyes Lexa. She is leaning against the doorframe with a cup of coffee in one hand and textbook in the other.

Lexa hands the coffee cup to Clarke. "Of course I would be here, Clarke. We are in this together."

Abby smiles as she gazes at the painting. "You both look so happy."

*Eighteen months earlier*

"Girls, have you finished putting your tent up?"

Lexa pops her head around the side of the tent. "Yes, Indra."

Indra smiles and winks. "Good its time for food!"

Clarke appears behind Lexa and picks her up and slings her over her shoulders. Lexa giggles hysterically as Clarke spins around in circles. "I'm dizzy, Clarke!"

Indra chuckles as she watches the girls goof around. "Who wants to help cook the chicken?"

Lexa squirms out of Clarke's grasp and hurries over to the campfire. "I will, Clarke eats more food than anyone I have ever seen, it's a good idea that I learn to cook!"

Clarke blushes but then a grave look washes over her face. "You dont have to cook for me because I'm an Alpha, Lex."

Lexa looks up with a small smile. "I know that, Clarke. But it doesn't matter to me, Alpha or no Alpha, I will always take care of you."

Indra clears her throat and whips out her phone. "Right ladies, this is the last phone check until tomorrow morning, we all have five minutes, and then I want all devices switched off and in my tent."

__________

"Clarke, are you awake?"

Clarke sits up on her cot. "Yes, are you okay, Lex?"

Lexa was sitting on the edge of her cot with her legs thrown over the side. "No, I need to ask you something, okay?"

Clarke frowns into the darkness of the tent. "Okay."

Lexa removes a torch from under her pillow and switches it on, she doesn't point it directly at Clarke, but it was close enough to illuminate her entire face. "Did you have sex with Sarah?"

Clarke blinks several times. "Sarah?"

Lexa frowns. "Sarah, the redhead from my biology class?"

Clarke averts her eyes. "Yes."

Lexa inhales a deep breath. "What about Kayla?"

Clarke scratches her head. "I dont remember."

"What about Charlotte and Esme, did you have sex with them!?"

Clarke's eyes widen, and she leaps off the bed, she quickly covers Lexa's mouth with her hand and straddles the dumbfounded Omega. "Jesus, Lex, if you shout any louder I think my Mom will hear you back in Arkadia."

Lexa jabs Clarke in the ribs and the Alpha rolls off her instantly. "Answer the question, Clarke."

Clarke clutches at her side, as to soothe the area where Lexa had just punched her. "I dont remember."

Lexa snorts loudly. "You told me you stopped drinking and taking drugs, why are you suddenly dealing with sex-related amnesia?"

Clarke sits up. "I did stop drinking, Lex, but I'm like a fucking alcoholic or something because I literally go to sleep and wake up in random places with the scent of alcohol all over me."

Lexa huffs quietly. "Are you suggesting that you sleep drink?"

Clarke shrugs her shoulders. "I dont know, maybe?"

Lexa moves the torch, so the light shone on both of their exposed feet. "Have you told Abby?"

Clarke rolls her eyes and slumps down on the cot. "You want me to tell my Mom that I may be a blackout drunk?"

Lexa fidgets with the sleeping bag zipper. "I need time to think."

"Okay, do you want me to move?"

"No."

Clarke scoots over to the centre of the cot, she intertwines her fingers with Lexa's and gently pulls the Omega down on top of her body. "I'm sorry, Lex." 

_______

"Lexa, baby, wake up."

Lexa groans and turns her head away from the voice.

Clarke smirks. "Sunrise is in fourteen minutes, Lex, I want you to see how beautiful it looks."

Lexa growls but opens one eye; she turns her head back to face Clarke. "I'm tired."

Clarke clicked her tongue. "I can carry you, baby."

Lexa was about to protest but in a matter of seconds found herself outside the tent. The sleeping bag wrapped around her body like a shield. "You moved very fast. I've never seen you move like that before?"

Clarke cradles Lexa in her arms and shrugs her shoulders. She sits down on the reclining camp chair. "Sometimes I get these adrenaline rushes, and if I move while I have them, I'm super fast."

Lexa looks up at Clarke. "When did this start?"

Clarke stretches her legs out on the recliner. "A few weeks ago but I dont want to talk about that. I want to watch the sunrise with the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

Lexa smirks. "Is that supposed to be me?"

Clarke frowns. "Of course. You are my sun, moon and stars."

_________

"I know you are jealous, Clarke!"

Clarke scoffs as she tosses more wood onto the firepit. "I dont know what you are talking about, Lex."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Luna?"

Clarke looks up from the fire. "If you want to have some fun with that little Omega that's fine with me."

Lexa shoots Clarke a dirty look. "So, it's okay with you because I date Omega's?"

Clarke nods her head. "Yes."

Lexa throws her hands in the air. "You would have a problem with me dating an Alpha?"

Clarke runs her hands down her thighs and averts her gaze to the fire. "Yes."

Lexa stretches her leg out and gently kicks Clarke in the foot. "Why?"

Clarke scowls. "Can we change the subject?"

Lexa huffs loudly. "No."

Clarke glares at Lexa with one eyebrow raised. "What do you want me to say, Lex?"

"The truth, tell me why it bothers you?" Lexa eyeballs Clarke with squinted eyes.

"The thought of you, having sex with some Alpha douche makes me sick to my stomach!" Clarke jumps to her feet and storms into the woods.

"Clarke, come back!" Lexa stands up but pauses when Indra appears from her tent with a scowl plastered on her face. "Give her some time, Lexie."

________

"Shut up. I dont want to hear anything you have to say!" Clarke rests her head against a nearby tree. "I said, shut up. What? No, no, I would never hurt her!"

Lexa dared not move, Clarke was rambling to herself like a madwoman. When she had left to search for the Alpha, she expected to find her sulking about not muttering to herself.

"That is a lie, and you know it! Go to hell; I will never let you touch her!" Clarke jerks her arm away from the tree. "Dont touch me, I hate you, you ruined my fucking life!"

Lexa was speechless, for the first time in her entire life, she didn't know what to do to help Clarke. "Clarke."

Clarke turns around slowly, and Lexa gasps at the sight of her tank top, the once-crisp white material was now stained crimson red. She rushes over but pauses a few feet away when Clarke's eyes flash red. "Go back to camp, Lex."

Lexa's eyes never stray from the blood-stained garment. "No, Clarke. You are bleeding. What did you do?"

Clarke sighs deeply. "Pain is good for me, Lex, It keeps me in control."

Lexa furrows her brows and takes a step closer. "Let me see, please."

________

"Are you awake, Lex?"

"Yes. Are you in any pain?"

"A little bit but, I'm already healing. Can I ask you something, Lex?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Have I ever touched you inappropriately?"

Lexa sits up. "What?"

Clarke exhales a deep breath. "Have I ever made you feel uncomfortable, sexually?"

Lexa stands up and waddles over to Clarke's cot, she sits down and runs her hand down Clarke's arm. "No, you have never made me feel like that. Where is this coming from, Clarke?"

Clarke huffs. "I need you to know that I would never hurt you like that."

Lexa frowns as she joins Clarke in the bed. "I know that, Clarke." Lexa reaches out and caresses Clarke's cheek. "What's going on in the pretty head, Griffin?"

Clarke leans into the touch. "Sometimes my urge to dominate you is so strong, and now that I'm having all these memory issues I'm scared."

Lexa rests her head on Clarke's shoulder. "If you ever attempt to force me to do something I dont want to do, I will kick your ass, Clarke. Alpha or no Alpha, I have trained in martial arts my entire life, I don't fear you."

Clarke relaxes and chuckles lightly. "Okay, Lex."

_____

"Lexie, this is ridiculous, its a simple picture, why must you make it so difficult?!"

Lexa glares at Indra. "I hate pictures, I never look good!"

Clarke frowns and wraps her arm around Lexa's shoulder. "Stop it, Lex, you are beautiful."

Lexa sighs and leans her forehead against Clarkes.

"Aww, that is so sweet. I will have to give Abby a copy of this picture." Indra was staring at the camera with a bright smile.

Lexa pulls away from Clarke. "You took a picture of that?"

Indra stuffs the camera into her pocket and turns to gather her belongings. "Yes, now stop pouting and pack up your stuff. If we stay any longer, they will charge me for another day!"

*Present time*

Clarke turns to face Abby with a small smile on her lips. "We look happy because we were."

Abby sighs and scans both girls carefully. "How do you feel today, Clarke?"

Clarke tilts her head to the side and moves back to the bed; she sits down and crosses her legs. "I feel good, calm, it's strange, the rage is still here, but it feels different."

Abby joins Clarke on the bed. "Do you need to stay home today?"

Clarke shakes her head rapidly. "No, I feel good, Mom, better than I have felt in years."

Abby rests her hand on Clarke's knee. "Okay but if anything changes, call me?"

Clarke smiles and rests her hand onto her mothers. "Sure, I promise."

Abby stares at Clarke's for a moment until tears begin to swell in the corners of her eyes. "Maybe we should both stay home today, it's rare that you have these days of complete clarity, we could do with the time to reconnect?"

Clarke briefly allows her eyes to fall on Lexa. "How about this Mom, I will stay home today, and you take a half-day, we can meet for lunch and then check out that new bookstore downtown?"

Abby blinks in surprise but quickly stands up. "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. If I leave, now I can be home by one?"

Clarke stands up. "Perfect."

Abby smiles and turns to leave, but a gentle hand on her waist holds her in place. Clarke throws her arms around her mother's neck and embraces her tightly. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Lexa walks over to the bed and begins to tidy the sheet.  
"Lex?"

Lexa pauses. "Yes, Clarke?"

"Thank you."

Lexa turns around slowly, Abby had left the room, and Clarke was leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded. "You dont have to thank me, Clarke. Just do better."

******

"How did it go, Cousin?"

Lexa sighs and leans back on the couch; she adjusts the phones stand and places it on the table in front of the sofa. "I'm not sure, Juanie. Is it possible for the wolf to be a separate consciousness?"

Juanie strokes his beard slowly. "It is not a common occurrence, but I have heard my mother discuss such matters before."

Lexa glares at Juanie. "Okay, spit it out, what's the story?"

Juanie smirks and scratches his ear. "I'm not sure, exactly, give me a few hours and I will access the files."

Lexa shakes her head. "Okay, but call me back today!"

Juanie rolls his eyes. "You are so demanding Lexa!"

Lexa sits up and picks up the phone. "You work better under pressure." She ends the video call and stuffs her phone into her jacket pocket. "Mom, I need to run an errand I will be back in a few hours!"

Indra sticks her head out from around the kitchen door. "Dinner will be ready by six, and remember Titus is joining us tonight."

Lexa sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. "You never told me he was coming."

Indra smirks and winks. "Oh, my bad, I'm telling you now."

Lexa smirks but shakes her head at Indra. "Okay, Mom, I will play nice tonight."

Indra snorts. "How mature of you, Lexie."

*Arkadia University*

"Heda, I wasn't expecting you so early?" Kim fidgets on the spot and tucks her hands into the pockets of her sweat bottoms.

Lexa scoffs. "I dont remember telling you a time to expect me today, Kim?"

Kim's eyes widen. "You didn't; I assumed you would come over tonight."

Lexa walks around the bedroom and scans the photographs on the walls. "Well, Kim, you assumed wrong."

Kim removes her hands from her pockets and walks over to the small dresser beside her bed; she rummages about in the bottom draw before removing a small black harddrive. "Here, this is all the footage you requested; I also have a video that I will send you on WhatsApp."

Lexa snatches the harddrive from Kim and shoves it into her back pocket. "Send the video."

Kim grabs her phone from the bed and begins the file transfer. 

Lexa clicks play and watches intently. The recording shows a computer screen and a hand hovering over the mouse and keyboard. 

The person begins to type - Clarke, Raven, Costia. 

Lexa frowns when multiple files pop up on the screen.

The unidentified person highlights and deletes all the files. The person then opens the recycle bin and empties all the contents.

Lexa stops the video and stuffs her phone back into her jacket pocket. "If I find out that you people have a secret copy of these, I will hurt you and all the other bitches who sleep here, is that clear, Kim?"

Kim gulps loudly. "I swear, we dont have any more copies."

"I believe you believe that Kim, only time will tell if this is true or not." Lexa glances at the bedside table and raises an eyebrow as her eyes fall on a condom packet. "Did you have sex last night?"

Kim sits down on the bed. "Do I seriously have to answer that?"

"That depends, Kim, would you like me to slap you?"

"No, no, please. Yes, I had sex." Kim was blushing profusely.

Lexa sits beside Kim on the bed. "Was it Evil?"

Kim nods. "Yes, but it won't ever happen again."

Lexa tenses slightly. "Why?"

Kim lifts her top to reveal the multiple bites and bruises that cover her skin. "It was consensual, but she is like an animal, it was very rough."

Lexa stands up quickly. "Have you seen a doctor?"

Kim pulls her shirt down. "No, they ask questions."

Lexa backs up towards the door. "Come to my house tonight; I have someone who can give you a look over."

Kim opens her mouth to protest but changes her mind quickly. "What time?"

Lexa opens the door. "I will text you." She walks out of the room and closes the door quietly. As she walks down the stairs, she fires off a string of text's to Evil on WhatsApp.

Lexa - Evil, you dick!  
Lexa - Where are you?  
Lexa - What the fuck is wrong with you!!!!!!!!

Lexa stares at the phone in annoyance, Evil was typing a reply, but it was taking long.

Evil - Whoa, what's your issue, Lexie?  
Evil - I'm at the packhouse  
Evil - Nothings wrong with me. What the fuck is wrong with you? 

Lexa blinks in disbelief, the nerve of this Alpha. 

Lexa - I will be there in 15! 

Lexa was furious, and the extra adrenaline pumping through her body made sure she made it back to her car in record time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally accepts Thomas's help and meets up with Alpha's anonymous team leader Levi.
> 
> Indra takes steps to ensure Abby finds private sector employment. 
> 
> Lexa's dark side is released upon Evil and she gets close to Costia and Raven.

Lexa enters the packhouse through the backdoor. She makes her way straight to the games room and kicks the door open. "Evil!"

Evil stands up from the couch and walks towards Lexa. "What the hell is your problem?"

Lexa glares for a second before casting her eyes on the other people in the room. "Leave us."

The teenagers quickly gather their things and leave the room.

Lexa closes the door and walks over to the couch. "Sit down, Evil."

Evil scoffs. "I would rather stand, Lexa."

Lexa stares at the couch. "Sit down."

Evil sighs and slumps down on the brown calfskin couch. "What's the problem?"

Lexa sits beside her and leans back into the pillows. "You had sex with Kim last night?"

Evil frowns but nods her head once. "Yes."

"She has bruising and bites marks all over her body." 

"So I like it rough, why is that your business?"

Lexa straightens up. "Did she tell you to stop?"

Evil shakes her head. "No, not once."

Lexa keeps her eyes locked on the Alpha. "Would you have if she had said it?"

Evil tilts her head to the side. "Are you serious, Lexa? Of course, I would have stopped."

Lexa exhales loudly and runs her hand through her hair. "Why are you so aggressive?"

Evil runs her hands down the length of her jeans; the blue denim darkens slightly as the sweat from her palms seeps into the material. "I dont think I am, Arkadian Omega's are soft and fragile, I barely touched that whore!"

Lexa slaps Evil across the face. "You will not degrade any Omega in my presence."

Evil growls but quickly silences herself when Lexa slaps her again. She sticks her tongue out and tastes blood on her lips. 

Lexa stands up. "Stay away from, Kim."

Evil scowls. "I didn't plan on calling that slut.."

Lexa delivers a swift backhand to the side of Evils jaw. She straddles the Alpha and pushes her knees into her pelvic bone, forcing her to stay down. 

Evil tenses as she glares at Lexa. "What are you doing?"

Lexa's eyes flash yellow. "You are a slow learner, Evil. But dont worry before I leave here you will learn to respect Omega's."

Evil frowns. "What do you want me to do? Apologise to Kim? I can do that, even though I didn't do anything wrong I'm willing to send her a heartbroken emoji with prayer hands?"

Lexa chuckles. "Take your top off."

Evil's eyes widen, and she smirks slightly. "Are you joking?"

Lexa shakes her head. "Take it off."

Evil does as commanded and tosses the garment to the floor. "What now?"

Lexa runs her hands down the sides of Evils chest until she reaches her ribcage. "I wonder if you can take it as good as you give?"

Evil scrunches up her face. "What does that mean?"

Lexa runs her tongue over the tip of her fangs. "I'm going to do something to you, and I want you to shut up and take it as Kim did."

Evil glares but remains silent. Lexa smirks at the Alpha's agitation and launches forward; fangs tear through flesh as she clamps down on Evils shoulder.

Evil stiffens and bites down on her lip to quiet the shriek she desired to release. 

Lexa pulls back and stares at the bite; her eyes twinkle with excitement and arousal. "Did that hurt?"

Evil opens her mouth but snaps it shut when Lexa bites into her clavicle. She digs her fingers into the couch beneath her and rips her bottom lip open as she rides out the wave of pain.

Lexa releases Evil's flesh and stands up; blood trickles down her lip, but she laps it up with her tongue. 

Evil's eyes widen, and she suddenly looks terrified.

Lexa smiles at the fear on the Alpha's face. It was intoxicating. "Stay away from Kim and all of her friends, that dorm is a fucking cesspool."

Evil stands up clutching the shoulder bite, she strolls over to the first aid box and removes antiseptic and bandages. 

Lexa saunters over and picks up the small bottle of antiseptic. "You dont need this, our bites contain natural antiseptic."

Evil glares as she places a wound dressing over the bite. "Are you going to help or just stand there dishing out random facts?"

Lexa scoffs. "You're a big girl, Evil, handle it yourself."

**

"How was England?" Titus looks up from his dinner plate.

Lexa swallows the food in her mouth and then coughs loudly. "It was inspiring; I learned many things."

Titus smiles and rubs his hands together slowly. "Useful information I hope?"

Lexa smirks and places her knife and fork down onto the dining table. "Are you gay, Titus?"

Titus blinks swiftly, and his eyes widen. "What?"

Lexa smirks. "I can smell him on your skin."

Titus frowns and drops his knife and fork. "Impossible."

Lexa chuckles softly. "It's true; I would not lie to you, flamekeeper."

Titus wiggles his nose as he glares at Lexa. "Explain?"

Lexa grimaces. "It is hard to put into words; Your scent has another odour mixed into it."

Titus shakes his head. "I showered before I came here, how can this be possible?"

Indra stands up and begins to gather the dishes. "Lexa has always been special, Titus. Maybe all she ever needed to transcend was a neutral location and good company. Think about that, flamekeeper; are we holding our children back from who they truly are inside?"

Lexa chuckles and stands up. "I need a shower. Costia is coming over."

Indra nods. "I'm having drinks with Jamal tonight, so I won't be here when you get out the shower."

Lexa smiles. "Oh, drinks with Jamal? Is he your boyfriend?"

Indra scowls. "No, he has a small private medical business, and he is looking for staff. I hope I can get Abby a job."

Lexa frowns. "Abby wants to leave the hospital?"

"Not necessarily, but she has bills, and the private sector pays much more."

Lexa sighs. "I can't argue with that. Costia knows about the spare key; she will let herself in."

____

"Lex, can I come in?"

Lexa leans back against the wall as the cold air from the opened window washes over her frame. "Yeah."

Costia opens the door and walks into the bedroom, she smiles at Lexa and sits down on the bed. "You okay, Lex?"

Lexa shakes her head slowly. "I'm burning up."

Costia frowns with concern in her brown eyes. She reaches out and rests the back of her hand on Lexa's forehead. "Yeah, you are hot, Lex. Maybe take a quick shower?"

Lexa scoffs and flops down on the bed. "I had a shower twenty minutes ago!"

Costia chuckles softly. "Take another shower; I can wait."

Lexa shakes her head. "No, that's rude, I won't leave you alone, I'm the host."

Costia averts her eyes and blushes. "You dont have to leave me alone, Lex."

Lexa sits up with wide eyes. "You want to shower with me?"

Costia nods her head once. "Maybe."

Lexa scans the room before she stands up. "I only have one clean towel, dont judge me, its wash day."

Costia stands up and smirks. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Lexa's heart was racing, but she dare not show her nervousness. That was the reason Costia backed away the first time they tried to get close; she would not allow the same thing to happen now. "Do you want my robe?"

Costia shrugs her shoulders. "If I use it, what will you wear?"

Lexa steadies her nerves; Costia was giving her a clear opportunity to slide out of the friend zone, and she was going to take it. "I dont need it."

Costia raises an eyebrow. "You sure? I know you can get shy, Lex?"

Lexa sucks in a deep breath. "Stop, that girl doesn't exist anymore."

Costia tilts her head to the side, and her brows scrunch together. "What do you mean?"

Lexa backs up and snatches up the towel from the radiator. She pulls her jeans down and kicks it off her feet. 

Costia's eyebrows shoot up, and her eyes widen as she gawks at Lexa's naked body. 

Lexa tosses her bra and panties onto the bed. "Close your mouth; you might catch flies."

Costia snaps back to her senses. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Lexa smiles and walks over to the door. "You coming?"

Costia kicks her sneakers off and starts to undress. "Go, I will be there in a minute."

Lexa nods and walks down the corridor and into the bathroom. She turns the shower on and climbs over the tub and into the basin. The warm water pours over her head and down tanned skin, washing away any apprehension that remained inside of her.

"Lex, baby move over." 

Lexa opens her eyes and smirks sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't hear you get in." She moves over and pulls Costia under the showerhead; water covers her body quickly.

Lexa is captivated as liquid drips down smooth brown skin; all she wants to do is stick her tongue out and taste this goddess. "You have freckles."

Costia smiles. "Yes, is that a surprise?"

Lexa tilts her head to the side and thinks for a moment. "I dont know. They are beautiful." She looks up and smiles at Costia. "You are beautiful."

Costia smiles seductively. "Your eyes are yellow, are you aroused, Lex?"

Lexa shrugs her shoulders and chuckles lightly. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Costia shakes her head. "No, I like it."

Lexa emboldened by Costia's words, steps forward and pulls her into a kiss. Her tongue gains immediate entry, and she smirks when Costia moans into her mouth. 

Lexa pulls back slightly; making sure to suck on Costia's bottom lip before she captures her mouth again. 

_______

Lexa stumbles back onto the bed and sucks in a deep breath when Costia straddles her thighs. "How far do you want to go, Lex?"

"That depends?"

Costia sticks her tongue out and licks up Lexa's lips slowly. "Depends on what, Lex?"

Lexa shudders as Costia begins to pepper her neck with kisses. "I'm a virgin, so.."

Costia pauses for a moment. "No penetration is okay with me, relax and let me make you feel good."

Lexa frowns. "What if I want penetration?"

Costia stiffen. "I thought you were doing that with Raven?"

Lexa looks up at the ceiling. "That is biology, Costia. I know I need an Alpha to satisfy my heat."

Costia pulls away and sits beside Lexa. "What are you trying to say?"

Lexa sighs and turns to face Costia. "My heat has nothing to do with my virginity; do you get what I'm trying to say, Costia?"

Costia's eyebrows shoot up, and she smirks playfully. "Yes, I feel you."

"Lexa!"

Lexa sits up on the bed and looks around quickly. "Did you hear that?"

Costia gets up from the bed. "Yes, someone is shouting."

Lexa rolls off the bed and marches over to the window, she sticks her head out and looks down onto the driveway. "Kim? Shit, I forgot you were coming over!"

Kim glares up at the window. "Clearly. Why are you naked?"

Lexa gasps and jumps back from the window. She snatches up the duvet cover and wraps it around her body. "Give me a minute I just got out the shower."

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up!"

Lexa turns to Costia with an apologetic look on her face. "I forgot she was coming over."

Costia leans back on the bed. "Who is Kim?"

Lexa pulls her panties and bra on quickly. "Kim, from the dorm."

Costia jerks up with wide eyes. "What the fuck is she doing here? That bitch is partly responsible for blowing my life up!"

Lexa cringes as she slips into her sweat bottoms. "Look, I know that, but she had a rough night, and I'm worried."

Costia scowls. "I dont give a shit, Lex. I dont appreciate you associating with the enemy!"

"I'm not your enemy; I'm a victim!"

Lexa sticks her head out the window. "Shut up, Kim!" She turns back to Costia and picks up her discarded clothing. "Sorry about this."

Costia sigh as she takes the clothes from Lexa. "Why are you helping this bitch, Lex?"

Lexa pulls a sports vest over her head and walks over to the bedroom door. "She had sex with Evil last night, and it was rough. She won't go to the hospital."

Costia relaxes for a second. "Okay but you are not a doctor?"

Lexa smirks. "I'm going to text Clarke and ask her to come and take a look."

Costia rolls her eyes. "I'm going home."

Lexa shakes her head rapidly. "Dont, please, I will make it up to you when they leave."

Costia bites her lip as she thinks. "Fine but I want food."

Lexa smiles and opens the door. "Anything for you."

_____

Kim looks around the living room, awkwardly. She was standing near the couch with her top off as Clarke carefully inspected each bruise and bite mark. She makes sure to keep her eyes off Costia at all times. 

Clarke steps back and turns to Lexa. "Those bites are pretty sophisticated."

Lexa steps forward to take a closer look. "How so?"

Clarke sits down on the couch beside Costia. "You see how wide she opened her mouth to bite down, Lex? The type of injury you get from bites like those are usually much more severe."

Costia frowns. "If that is the case, then why is she not in any pain?"

Clarke turns to Costia with a slight smile on her lips. "Because she didn't push her fangs in deep enough."

Costa tilts her head to the side. "She knew what she was doing."

Clarke nods once. "Yes, no way that was her first time."

Kim puts her top back on and shifts on the spot nervously. "Can I go now?"

Lexa nods and walks towards the front door. "Yes." She yanks the door open and smiles at Kim. "Have a good night."

Kim gives Clarke a thank you smile and leaves the house.

Clarke stands up and snatches up her backpack. "I got something for, Lex."

Lexa sits beside Costia and takes hold of her hand. "What did you get me? I love gifts!"

Clarke smirks and opens the bag. "When you left, I joined a gardening club. I grew these myself." Clarke removes a bouquet of red roses. 

Lexa gasps with wide eyes. "You grew those, Clarke?"

Clarke blushes and nods her head. "For you. Can I get a vase?"

"Sure."

Clarke smiles and walks out of the living room.

Costia squeezes Lexa's hand gently. "That was surprisingly sweet."

Lexa leans back into the couch. "I know you think she is a jerk, but that is not who she is, Costia. This version of Clarke is the one I remember, sweet, shy and thoughtful."

Costia leans in and captures Lexa's mouth in a fierce kiss. She pulls Lexa's lip into her mouth and sucks gently. 

"Wow." Clarke places the vase on the coffee table.

Costia pulls back quickly. "Sorry."

Clarke smiles. "Dont be, that was hot."

Lexa laughs and leans her head on Costia's shoulder. "How was your day, Clarke?"

Clarke sits down on the opposite end of the couch. "It was productive. I even ran into Wells."

Lexa sits forward and rubs her nose gently. "Seriously? How is he doing?"

Clarke taps her fingers on her thigh slowly. "He is doing great. The Azgadans he works with are all intellectuals; he has not had any problems living in Azgeda."

Lexa releases a small sigh. "I'm happy to hear that."

Clarke grins widely and stands up slowly. "I better get going, Raven doesn't like it when I'm late."

Lexa stiffens. "You're meeting up with Raven?"

Clarke nods and slings her backpack over her shoulder. "Yeah, she is taking me to a spoken word event."

Costia's eyes widen. "I didn't know you were into poetry, Clarke?"

Clarke smiles and shrugs her shoulders playfully. "I dont know shit about poetry, Costia. Raven doesn't either."

Lexa smirks. "Why are you both going if you dont know anything about poetry?"

Clarke blushes slightly. "It was either this or the hookah bar, and I can't be around alcohol right now, Lex."

Lexa stands up. "I will see you out."

Clarke turns to Costia. "It was nice seeing you again, Costia. Have a good night." She gives a friendly smile before walking out of the room.

Lexa closes the living room door behind her as she leaves the room. "Clarke."

Clarke pauses next to the front door. She turns around slowly. "Yes, Lex."

Lexa gulps as blue eyes held her in place. "Are you okay?"

Clarke steps closer and runs her hand up Lexa's cheek. "I'm okay, Lex. Please go and enjoy your date."

Lexa winces. "I'm sorry."

Clarke shakes her head. "Dont be; you didn't do anything wrong."

Lexa closes her eyes quickly but snaps them open when Clarke rests her forehead against hers. "Its okay, Lex."

Lexa shakes her head adamantly. "I dont want to hurt you."

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's waist; she leans into her ear and whispers. "I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me." She pulls away and opens the front door. "See you later, Lex."

Lexa stutters as the emotions begin to spill over. "Why does that sound like a goodbye, Clarke?"

Clarke bites her lip as a single tear falls from her eye. "Never a goodbye, Lex."

Lexa sniffles loudly and wipes her eyes with her hand. "Just a see me later?"

Clarke nods and walks out the door; she glances back at Lexa one last time. "See you later, Lex."

**

Lexa smiles as Raven walks up the driveway, she steps away from her car and flings the sponge into the bucket of soapy water. "Hey."

Raven smiles back and dodges a stream of water as Lexa attempts to wet her with the hose, a few droplets splash over her face, and she jumps back as the cold water runs down her forehead. "Damn, that water is cold!"

Lexa shuts off the hose and snatches up the bucket, she pours the water down the drain and allows the bucket to fall to the floor. "How did the event go last night?"

Raven navigates around the trails of water as it cascades down the driveway. "It was better than I expected. I think Clarke liked it."

Lexa nods and walks towards the front door. "You coming in, Alpha?"

Raven picks up the bucket and sponge. "Yes."

_____

Lexa hands Raven a Fanta can and slumps down on the couch. "What did you talk about?"

Raven sits down and sips the beverage. "You."

Lexa glares with raised eyebrows. "Okay, tell me?"

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "Not much to tell. Clarke already knew. I just confirmed it."

Lexa looks away and begins to fidget with the zipper on her jeans pocket. "How did she react?"

Raven frowns and strokes her chin softly. "She was calm the entire time. She doesn't want to talk about it again, but she is aware of our plans."

Lexa sighs and rests her legs on Raven's lap. "I dont want to talk about it either."

Raven runs her hand up Lexa's leg slowly. "So, does that mean you dont want to do it anymore?"

"We are doing it; I just dont want to talk about it; let it happen naturally." Lexa winks as she grins widely.

"Okay." Raven trails her fingers up Lexa's thigh; she holds Lexa with her gaze, almost daring the Omega to reach out and grab her hand. "Are you on birth control, Lex?"

Lexa chokes on her saliva and coughs loudly. "What the fuck, Raven. I just said I dont want to talk about sex."

Raven snorts and raises an eyebrow. "If you want it to happen naturally then I need to know."

Lexa rolls her eyes and removes her legs from Raven's lap. She sits up straight and glares. "Do you have condoms, Raven?"

Raven smirks. "No, not right now."

"Why not?" Lexa raises both her eyebrows in anticipation. 

Raven huffs loudly before leaning into Lexa's ear. "When you are in heat, you will beg me to fill you up, Lexa." She sticks her tongue out and licks up Lexa's ear slowly. "Is that what you want? To feel my cum inside you?"

Lexa shudders as Raven's warm mouth envelops her earlobe. She moves her left hand to Raven's groin and runs her fingers up the length of the growing shaft. "What I want, Raven.." Lexa wraps her hand around the base and squeezes gently. "Is for you to tell me what size condoms I need to buy?" She releases Raven's shaft and hops to her feet quickly. 

Raven stammers. "What?"

Lexa sticks her leg out and pushes her foot down onto Raven's erection. "Focus, Alpha. What size condoms do you wear?"

Raven jerks up and clamps her eyes shut as Lexa rubs small circles on the head of her shaft. "Durex-XXL usually."

Lexa frowns and pushes down further with her foot. "What do you mean, usually?"

Raven bites down on her lip. "Those condoms are the right length, but they are not the best fit width-wise."

"What other brand do you use?"

Raven opens her eyes and looks down at her groin. She hardens instantly and smirks as her shaft twitches with force, causing Lexa's foot to move slightly. "Trojan-supra."

Lexa licks her lips while Raven's member Jerks about wildly. "Why do you have two brands?"

"Durex for length and Trojan for width."

Lexa tilts her head to the side as she contemplates Raven's explanation. "So you have to make a decision, between full-length coverage or.."

"My dick hugged to death. Yes, Lex, those are my options." Raven groans. "Is it your intention to give me a foot job right now or am I reading the room wrong?"

Lexa grins and laughs loudly. "You always know how to make me laugh, Raven."

Raven grasps Lexa's foot and holds it in place. "Do you like how it feels?"

"Take it out." Lexa pulls her leg away and sits beside Raven.

"Right here?"

"Yes."

**Across town**

"This will only work if you are honest with me, Clarke."

"I know that, but it's hard to talk about this Levi."

Levi sighs and stands up. She glances around the park. "You see that tree over there, the big bonsai looking one?"

Clarke nods. "Yes."

Levi runs her hand through her short curly hair. "I nearly raped a girl in that spot two years ago."

Clarke gasps and stands up quickly. "What!?"

Levi keeps her eyes on the tree. "That was my rock bottom."

Clarke runs her hand down her face slowly. "Did you get arrested?"

Levi closes her eyes for a moment and sighs deeply. "No. The girl was a family friend; she didn't want to see me locked up."

Clarke furrows her eyebrows and squints at Levi. "You got away with it?"

Levi shakes her head rapidly. "No, our families kept it private. My shame is limited to our immediate families and trusted friends."

"But you told me, and we only met twenty minutes ago?" 

Levi looks away from the tree and allows her eyes to linger on Clarke for a brief second. "Thomas sent you to me because you have the rage in you, Clarke. I dont need to lie to you, my secret is safe with you, as yours is with me."

Clarke steps back and glares. "What secret?"

Levi frowns. "Dont, Clarke. I know what you feel because I feel the same thing, so, stop with the denial and grow up and take accountability."

Clarke scowls. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Levi steps closer and leans into Clarke's ear. "Who is she?"

Clarke moves back. "I dont know what you are talking about, Levi."

Levi snorts. "Sure, you do. What's her name, Clarke? The girl you want to dominate?"

Clarke tenses as her heartbeat races and thuds painfully in her chest. "I'm not talking about this!" She turns and storms towards the park gate. 

Levi's blue eyes darken. "This is it, Clarke, if you can't accept your truth now you never will. Dont ignorantly walk into my mistakes, be better, be the Alpha you want to be for her, Clarke!"

Clarke stops dead in her stride; her hand clutches the gate so hard the metal begins to dig into the skin of her palm. "Lexa. Her name is Lexa."

Levi inhales a deep puff of air and walks over to Clarke. "Tell me about her, Clarke."

_______

"Why are you staring at me like that, Raven?"

Raven rests her hands behind her neck and leans back into the couch. "You take it out."

Lexa smirks and giggles softly. "No, I dont think I will, sorry, buddy."

Raven rolls her eyes and stands up. "If I take it out, are you going to touch it?"

Lexa's eyes darken. "Maybe."

Raven tugs her jeans and boxer shorts down in one swift motion. She smiles as Lexa gawks at her appendage. "You like what you see?"

Lexa snaps her mouth closed and forces her eyes away. "It's much darker than the rest of your skin?"

Raven nods and looks down. "Yeah, that's normal."

Lexa runs her fingertips up the top side of the shaft. "It curves?"

Raven laughs and clamps her hand over Lexa's, effectively trapping her hand over the head of her cock. "That's normal too."

Lexa moves her hand and snatches up her cellphone. "Can I take a picture?"

Raven snorts. "Are you serious?"

Lexa nods her head and turns the camera on; she lines the phone up with the side of Raven's cock. "Yes, so, can I take a picture I need your consent?"

Raven rolls her eyes. "Fine."

Lexa beams happily. "Thank you." 

"Lexa, help me with these shopping bags!"

Raven scrambles to pull her jeans up as Lexa bolts to the living room door. She sticks her head out quickly. "Alright, I'm getting my sneakers on, hold on a minute."

"Yes, okay, no way in hell I'm carrying all these bags in the house by myself, I just put them in the car on my own!"

Lexa smirks. "Okay, Mom, Chill. Raven can help."

Indra walks back up the driveway with two small bags. "Good. Bath time. Lock the car Lexie!" 

Raven presses her body into Lexa's back; she makes sure to grind her member into her ass. "That was pretty close, Lex."

Lexa spins around. "That's nothing, Raven. My Mom hardly goes out after work; that means when we have sex, she will more than likely be home, especially during my heat, I will have to sneak you in at night."

Raven glares and blinks rapidly. "Are you joking?"

Lexa shakes her head. "No. My Mom has a no sex rule in this house. She will beat your ass if she catches us, no joke. Now, forget that and help me with these bags, Alpha."

**Across town**

"Thomas mentioned that you are very sexually active. Why do you think that is, Clarke?"

Clarke shakes her head and glares at Levi. "What type of question is that?"

Levi rubs her hands together quickly. A cold wind had set in, but she dare not move the conversation indoors; the open space of the park and the low wind acted as a filter to disperse the pheromones. "Why do you do it, Clarke?"

Clarke closes her eyes for a moment. "Honestly, I dont know."

Levi snorts and sits down on the wooden bench. "Bullshit, Clarke. You have lots going for you, and most people would like to be in a relationship with you, so why dont you date?" 

"These girls dont want to date; they take me straight to the bed." Clarke glances at Levi.

Levi scoffs and giggles softly. "That is your fault, Alpha. If you act like a whore, expect people to treat you like one, Clarke."

Clarke opens her mouth but snaps it closed when Levi holds up her hand to silence her.

"Dont get pissed at me for saying what everyone around you wants to say. You have a problem, maybe even an addiction."

Clarke growls and storms over to the bench. "I dont have a fucking sex addiction!"

Levi looks up at Clarke with a huge grin. "So you're a whore like I said in the first place? I'm not judging; this is for clarification purposes."

Clarke sits down at the opposite end of the bench. "Sex feels good. I like feeling good; I'm not apologising for that, Levi."

Levi smiles. "I dont want you to apologise, Clarke. I want you to evaluate your behaviour; you have to question yourself constantly. Some of these girls must have been girlfriend material, so why did you not try and pursue any relationships?"

Clarke looks off into the distance as she thinks. "I act the way people think I should act. Girls see me, and they dont want to talk about anything of substance; they want to fuck."

"I understand that, Clarke. But you are to blame; you can't throw yourself at any hot body in attendance and then expect people to want to speak to you outside the bedroom."

Clarke sighs as she taps her fingers against the wooden armrest. "You're right."

Levi grins. "I know, Clarke."

Clarke brings her eyes up to meet Levi's dark blues. "Where do I go from here?"

Levi looks up at the sky. "Only up."

**

"I told you to call me back two days ago, Juanie!"

"I was busy; you know how hectic things get in England during half terms! All the little brats are home constantly, its a fucking nightmare."

Lexa laughs loudly. "So, what have you got for me?"

"I found a casefile marked 452; the subject has been on night blood since she was a child."

"Medicating a child with night blood seems extreme?" Lexa picks up the remote and turns on Netflix.

"That's what I thought; I did some digging and found my Mothers old notes. They are two years old, but we have plenty of information as it is, I even found some old voice recordings."

Lexa scrolls down to 'You' and clicks play. "Okay, have you listened to any of the recordings?"

"No, I thought we could do it together."

Lexa pauses the show. "Sounds good to me."

"Great, hold on."

Lexa leans back into the pillows and closes her eyes.

"452, how are you today?"

"I dont like you, Doctor."

"I know you dont, but please, answer the question."

"I'm on edge."

"What happened, 452?"

"She's messing with me; hiding my textbooks and laptop in strange places."

"How does that make you feel?"

"It's annoying. It took me twenty minutes to find my English book yesterday."

"Why do you think she hid your books and laptop?"

"I was supposed to go on a run on Saturday, but my Mums car broke down."

"She is angry because you didn't go on the trip?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you can do to make it up to her?"

"She will settle for violence, I'm sure."

"What about sexual relationships, can you not find a release that way?"

"She doesn't like my girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"My girlfriend makes sure I take my medication; she doesn't like that."

"We increased your dosage three months ago, any changes you want to tell me about?"

"It seems like she doesn't want integration; she wants to be separate."

"What makes you think that?"

"She talks to me, not often but enough to make her point."

"Why do you think she wants to separate from you?"

"I've been busy with school; I haven't had time to feed her properly."

"For clarification, can you explain what you mean by feeding her properly?"

"She likes to tear things to pieces; when I go on a run into the forest, she takes control. She can finally be free and do what comes naturally."

"Which is tearing animals apart?"

"Yes."

"Does she eat the animals she kills?"

"Sometimes."

"How does that make you feel; the knowledge that she consumes raw flesh?"

"It disgusts me."

"Does she disgust you?"

"No, she is a part of me."

"Were you sexually abused, 452?"

"What!?"

"Were you sexually abused as a child?"

"No, why the fuck are you asking me that?"

"Both you're parents have stated that you are sexually active and have been for years."

"What's your point, Doc?"

"The council want me to investigate a possible link between female Alpha child sex abuse and dissociative identity disorders."

"I wasn't abused."

"No, but you engaged in sexual activity well before the age of legal consent in our country. Do you have a sexual preference, or do you have sex with anyone willing?"

"That should be in my file, Doc."

"Forget the file, 452. Answer the question."

"I like women, but sometimes I have sex with men."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I like to fuck guys, Alpha's mostly."

"For the listeners please elaborate."

"Some Alpha's like to be held down and fucked."

"Held down? That sounds aggressive?"

"That's because it is, aggressive, Doc. They resist in the beginning; it's only natural."

"When they resist what do you do?"

"I dominate them."

"By pinning them down?"

"Yes."

"Is that not rape, 452?"

"No, we are Alphas, its what we sometimes do. I do it for fun, but I know other Alpha's who do it to show dominance over another Alpha in their pack. It happens for a multitude of reasons."

"Okay, but if you are holding someone down who is resisting, that is rape in the United Kingdom, 452." 

"Between an Omega and Alpha, yes, that is rape. But things are different with Alpha's, more complex."

"How often do you engage in sexual activity with other Alpha's?"

"Not often."

"Is this something you discuss amongst your friendship circle?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you achieve sexual release from these encounters, 452?"

"Yes."

Lexa sits up on the couch. "Pause it, Juanie."

"Sure."

"Does it say anything in the file about 452 hearing voices?"

"Uh, I think I read something about voices. Hold on."

Lexa stands up and walks into the kitchen; she puts the phone down on the counter and opens the fridge.

"Apparently, when she sleeps, they can communicate, but only the first few nights after her treatments."

"Interesting." Lexa removes a strawberry yoghurt from the fridge. "Email everything you have to me, please."

"Of course, cousin. Are you still going to that WWE event with that Bellamy guy on Monday?"

Lexa sighs and snatches up a small spoon from the drying wrack. "Yes but I'm going to friend zone him immediately."

*Skykru packhouse*

Abby snorts loudly and flings the photographs down on the desk. "What the hell is this Jaha?"

Jaha smiles and leans back into his chair. "Those are dead bodies."

Abby rolls her eyes. "Yes, I noticed. Why are you showing them to me?"

Jaha gathers the pictures and hands them back to Abby. "These people died at the mountain facility when the air filtration systems failed."

Abby sighs and takes the photos. "Such a tragedy. They were horrible people, but they didn't deserve to die like this."

Jaha strokes his chin slowly. "Our engineers finally managed to hack into the system and gather the data from that day, do you know what they found, Abby?"

Abby frowns as she looks through the photographs. "No."

"Someone entered the system and restarted the filtration system manually."

Abby gasps and brings her hand up to clunch at her necklace. "Are you sure, Jaha?"

Jaha stands up and walks over to the window. "If this ever gets out, it will bring our administration to the ground."

"Our administration? So, the culprits are Skykru?"

Jaha trails his finger up the glass slowly. "Yes, the person responsible is Skykru, and you know her very well."


End file.
